Recuerdos Oscuros
by StrangeHuman
Summary: *OneShot* Un Veigar ubicado en Jonia comienza a recordar sobre su pasado y la razón por la que sigue adelante.


Hola, esto que están a punto de ver es mi primera historia. Veigar siempre fue mi Yordle favorito por lo que, al ver que no hay mucha información sobre él, decidí hacer este fic a modo de "lore", por así decirlo. En fin, cualquier comentario es bienvenido, ya sea malo o bueno.

League of Legends y sus personajes le pertenecen a Riot Games.

* * *

La brisa fresca de Jonia rozando mi cuello me hace cosquillas. La fogata colocada en frente de mi ilumina a mi alrededor, alejando la oscuridad y a los depredadores que rondan la zona. No es como si me preocuparan simples animales salvajes, pero hace mucho tiempo descubrí que a los carnívoros se les hace tentadora la carne de Yordle. Nuestro aroma combinado con nuestra mágica esencia los enloquece al parecer.

Pero claro, ninguno me ha molestado todavía. –"Creo que es porque mi magia apesta a corrupción y maldad". – Pensé, sonriendo ante la idea.

Aunque me pregunto si algún Yordle habrá sido devorado por un depredador alguna vez. Me encogí de hombros ante esa posibilidad. Seguro ese alguien sería tan ridículamente débil como para no poder defenderse de una creatura sin intelecto.

Solté un suspiro y me deleité ante la magia que fluía a mí alrededor, a través de las plantas que conforman este bosque y los animales que lo habitan. De todos los lugares de Runaterra, Jonia es el que menos me desagrada. Aunque eso jamás lo admitiré.

Si se preguntan por qué un Yordle está tan lejos de su tierra, la legendaria Ciudad de Bandle, y más en un sitio como Jonia, la respuesta es simple:

Magia.

Pero no cualquier tipo de magia, sino de la más pura y fuerte que existe. Una que solo podría ser encontrada en Jonia, también conocida como las Tierras Originarias.

Eh llegado a hasta aquí con el único propósito de encontrar objetos mágicos que me ayuden a elevar mi poder hacia nuevas alturas, ¡para posteriormente alcanzar el nivel supremo y convertirme en el hechicero más poderoso de toda Runaterra! ¡y así finalmente sumirla por completo en la oscuridad y el odio!

¡Yo, el Gran Maestro del Mal, el poderoso Veigar!

Solté un suspiro.

Será grandioso. Ahora es un sueño, algún día, ¡será una realidad!

Pero por el momento, estoy tomando un descanso. No es que esté agotado, de hecho para un Yordle el estar en todos lados es pan comido. Le agradezco a los portales por eso. A eso y al poder volver a utilizarlos. Hubiera sido un martirio venir a Jonia en un barco. Odio esas cosas, logran generar en mí mareos y me hacen sentir débil. Y la debilidad es algo de detesto completamente.

No, no estoy cansado, pero el asunto es que pese a todo mi poder, sigo siendo un mortal que posee necesidades básicas. En este caso, alimentarme. Por eso no puedo quitarle los ojos de encima a gran par de peces asándose en la fogata frente a mí. Los había atrapado en un arroyo cerca de donde estoy y se habían cocinado a un ritmo tortuosamente lento pero ya estaban listos.

Me quité mis pesados guantes y estuve a punto de agarrar uno cuando de repente, un sonido que, honestamente, ya estaba tardando demasiado, se escuchó entre los árboles que se encontraban detrás de mí.

Una serie de gruñidos se acercaban hacia mi presencia y, girando un poco la cabeza, vi un par de ojos brillantes vislumbrarse entre la oscuridad del bosque. Un Lobrego solitario se acercaba amenazadoramente hacia mí. A paso lento pero, al mismo tiempo, estaba cojeando de una pata. Sus fauces mostraban sus afilados dientes y sus ojos me observaban fijamente.

Solté un suspiro, con razón todo estaba tan tranquilo.

El Lóbrego se lanzó sobre mí a gran velocidad, ansioso de morderme la garganta y saborear mi carne. Pero me he enfrentado a demasiados hechiceros poderosos como para encontrar mi fin ante esta sucia creatura.

Moví mi mano hacia arriba y conjuré un hechizo cuando el animal ya estaba muy cerca de mí, observando cómo una serie de pilares surgieron del suelo justo bajo nuestros pies, rodeando a la bestia y encerrándola cual oveja en un corral, obligándola a detenerse a solo unos pasos de donde yo estoy sentado. Dichos pilares poseían una serie de palabras inentendibles para quienes no conocen de hechicería y entre ellos formaban una barrera mágica que destellaba celestialmente.

Horizonte de Sucesos, mi escudo ante cualquier amenaza.

Levantándome del pequeño tronco en el que estaba sentado, me di la vuelta para observar a mi atacante más detenidamente. Se veía delgado y muy hostil, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el color de su pelaje. Generalmente, los Lobregos poseen un pelaje marrón o Gris. Pero, jamás había visto a un Lobrego como este. Era blanco, tan blanco como la nieve. También mostraba una serie de rayas color turquesa que le recorrían el lomo y los brazos casi como tatuajes. Parecería un animal Freljordiano si no fuese porque en Freljord no hay Lóbregos. No recuerdo si alguna vez estuve en Freljord, pero leí algunas cosas sobre ese lugar, en caso de que mi búsqueda de objetos arcanos me llevara hasta allá algún día. Encontrar una especie así en Jonia fue inesperado.

Entonces, mientras observaba al animal, me di cuenta de algo: el hombro del depredador estaba sangrando. Una flecha se le había incrustado justo ahí. El color rojo de la sangre haciendo contraste con la blancura de su pelaje se veía como un río rojo atravesando nieve fresca. La sangre brotaba pero no en exceso, pues la herida no era muy grande. Aunque no por eso se veía menos dolorosa.

–"Ya entiendo por qué estaba cojeando". –Pensé.

De repente noté que el Lóbrego comenzó a moverse. Luego de observar por unos momentos la barrera que lo retenía, el animal volvió a lanzarse sobre mí. Yo no me moví de donde estaba, pues sabía lo que iba a pasar. Cuando el Lobrego ya estaba frente a mí, tocó el muro de la barrera.

Ya no se movió después de eso, solo se quedó estático, atontado.

A mi merced.

Una vez que alguien toca los muros de mi hechizo de protección, se quedan paralizados hasta que yo lo decida.

Reí más fuerte ante el cambio de roles. Este Lobrego habrá creído que, al estar herido, un ciervo habría sido demasiado para él, pero no una creatura tan "indefensa" como un Yordle. Ahora el cazador se volvió la presa, que divertido.

Estaba aburrido y sé que dije que Jonia me desagrada menos que cualquier otro lugar, pero este animal trató de devorarme y eso amerita un castigo. Tal vez debería volarlo en pedazos o arrancarle las patas. Como sea, ¿quién está aquí para juzgarme?

Tomé mi cetro, el cual había clavado en el suelo junto al tronco en el que me sentaba, y comencé a cargar la energía necesaria para darle el golpe mortal a mi antiguo depredador, cuando unos sonidos extraños se escucharon entre unos arbustos, llamando mi atención y haciendo que me pusiera en guardia. Seguramente la manada de este Lobrego estaba cerca de aquí y ahora iban a intervenir.

Pero, para mi sorpresa, no hubo ninguna manada, solo dos pequeños seres que salieron de entre la vegetación. Eran cachorros de Lobrego, pequeños y de mirada curiosa. Ambos eran igual de blancos que el ejemplar que tenía sometido y mostraban las mismas marcas en su pelaje. No era difícil darse cuenta que el Lobrego aturdido por mi hechizo era su padre. O madre más bien, teniendo en cuenta que era más delgado y pequeño que un Lobrego macho adulto. O eso creo, como sea.

Para mí todos son altos.

Volviendo mi atención a ellos, noté que no dejaban de mirarme. Estaban temblando y era como si estuvieran esperando algo en específico. Fue incómodo al principio pero no tardé en darme cuenta de lo que estaban viendo. Ellos no me miraban a mí, tampoco a su madre, miraban los pescados asándose en el fuego.

–Lárguense. –Les dije molesto. –No estoy dispuesto a compartir lo mio con animales. Yo también tengo hambre y yo atrapé este pescado.

Pero los cachorros ni se inmutaron. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y comenzaron a observarme fijamente. Moviendo sus colas juguetonamente y relamiéndose el hocico. Esperando.

–Creaturas tontas. –Susurré, dándoles la espalda y dirigiéndome de nuevo hacía la fogata. Pasando frente al Lobrego todavía atontado por mi hechizo y sentándome de nueva cuenta sobre el tronco en el que estaba antes. Clavé mi cetro en el suelo otra vez.

"Los dejaré vivir hasta que termine de comer". –Pensé, dispuesto a devorar esos pescados ya dorados por el fuego.

Mi estómago gruñó, así que tomé el primero rápidamente. Solté una maldición cuando me quemé las manos, recordando que me había sacado los guantes hacía ya un rato.

–"Demonios, si tan solo no fueran tan estorbosos. Puedo aplastar el cráneo de un hombre con ellos, pero para cosas tan banales como comer se vuelven bastante molestos. –Pensaba con molestia mientras me soplaba las manos. –"Como sea, supongo que puedo esperar un poco más".

Coloqué los pescados a un lado del fuego, clavando los palos que los atravesaban en la tierra y observando cómo se enfriaban lentamente, torturándome otra vez. Mi estómago rugió de nuevo y solo pude gruñir ante esta conocida sensación.

Odio sentir hambre.

Esa sensación que para muchos es algo básico para cualquier ser vivo, para mí era un cruel recordatorio de la más amarga época de mi vida. Un tiempo en el que solo fui un prisionero, nada más que un simple esclavo. Cuando siempre tenía sed y hambre, cuando siempre tenía frío y miedo. Cuando dejé de ser un inocente Yordle y me convertí en un juguete.

Y no cualquier juguete, sino el juguete del ser más despreciable que alguna vez habitó esta tierra. Un Poderoso rey a quién la muerte no supo encadenar por siempre. Hoy en día pocos recuerdan de su existencia, y quienes lo hacen solo recuerdan con pavor el título que aquel corrupto ser forjó para sí mismo.

El Renacido de Hierro.

Pero para mí, su nombre siempre me perseguirá a donde quiera que vaya.

–Mordekaiser. –Susurré.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando pronuncie ese horrible nombre. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía. Creí que así su recuerdo por fin desaparecería de mi mente. Fue una tontería pensar eso.

De repente, los viejos gemidos que hace un momento me molestaron se escucharon otra vez. Al parecer, los cachorros de Lobrego siguen aquí y, ya sea por el hambre o porque su madre sigue a merced de mi barrera mágica, no parecen querer irse.

Mirando a las pequeñas creaturas otra vez, perdí la paciencia. Levantándome con mi mano izquierda brillando de energía oscura, estaba dispuesto a acabar con sus patéticas existencias cuando vi los ojos de los cachorros.

Brillaban por el miedo y sus cuerpos temblaban ante la nueva y desconocida amenaza que yo representaba. No tenían a su madre para protegerlos y no sabían cómo defenderse, así que hicieron algo que me hizo sentir un enorme vacío por dentro.

Los dos se acurrucaron en el suelo, juntos y temblorosos. Ambos agacharon la cabeza, y comenzaron a sollozar. Asustados, débiles.

Tan asquerosamente familiares.

Retrocedí unos pasos, aturdido. Recuerdos antiguos comenzaron a llegar a mí nuevamente, haciendo que mis pies se movieran con torpeza y casi cayera al suelo.

Volví a sentarme en aquel tronco. Mis piernas se sentían débiles. Me sujeté la cabeza al sentir fuertes punzadas taladrando mi cerebro. Los cachorros dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron a mí de nuevo, pero no les presté atención. Había algo más importante ahora.

Comencé a oír voces y sonidos que se desvanecían uno tras otro, pero se volvían más fuertes y claros con cada segundo que pasaba. Finalmente, mi cabeza dejó de doler, pero lo que acababa de pasar me mantuvo en estado de shock.

Verlos en ese estado tan lamentable trajo viejos recuerdos hacia mí, unos muy antiguos, sobre mi pasado. Tan antiguos que ya los había olvidado. Dejé de prestarle atención a todo lo que me rodeaba y me adentré en lo más profundo de mi mente, concentrándome... ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? El momento en que acepté mi verdadera naturaleza y le abrí los brazos a la oscuridad. No había pensado en ello en mucho tiempo, el largo paso de los años ha deteriorado bastante mi memoria, pero ahora puedo recordarlo claramente. Todo comenzó el día en que fui capturado...

* * *

_Estaba tirado en el sucio piso de una celda, rodeado de muros, envuelto en la oscuridad. Aquel que se hacía llamar el renacido de Hierro les había dicho a sus sirvientes que me encerraran en una celda vacía y completamente aislada del resto. _

_Mientras me llevaban hasta aquí ellos se preguntaron por qué un ser como yo le era de tanto interés al gran Mordekaiser. Para ellos, yo solo era una creatura extraña sin el poder suficiente como para ser el único sobreviviente del grupo de magos con el que me encontraba, como para que mi vida fuera perdonada por su inmisericorde líder. Y mucho menos para ser puesto en la celda más oscura y aislada de todo el Bastión, como si yo pudiera representar una amenaza. _

_Pero yo sabía lo que Mordekaiser tramaba, y no dejé de retorcerme ante los guardias que me escoltaban a mi futuro nuevo hogar. _

–_¡Esperen, no lo hagan! ¡No me gusta estar solo! ¡Odio la oscuridad!– Recuerdo bien mis gritos desesperados, pidiendo que no me condenaran a la mayor tortura que un Yordle, un ser extremadamente sociable, podía recibir. _

_La soledad._

_No recuerdo cuánto tiempo estuve encerrado entre esos muros. Tal vez fueron meses, tal vez incluso años. Pero de algo estoy seguro, cada segundo fue una eternidad. _

_Hubiera sido mejor morir junto al resto de los magos de Noxii. Pero Mordekaiser no lo permitió, dijo que era diferente al resto de ellos. Que era una creatura fascinante, llena de secretos, algo sumamente... __**especial**__._

"_Especial". _

_Para algunos recibir ese tipo de alago sería visto como algo bueno, pero ese no fue mi caso. Para Mordekaiser, "especial" solo significaba algo: Misterioso, fuerte o útil. Desgraciadamente, yo correspondía a todos esos atributos. _

_Era el mejor aprendiz de la Orden de magos de Noxii y mi captor estaba interesado en el misterio que significaba mi existencia. Me preguntó cosas sobre de dónde venía yo, si existían más seres iguales a mí, qué tipos de magia conocíamos. _

_No recuerdo lo que le respondí, el miedo me impidió pensar claramente. Solo sé que luego del interrogatorio fui encerrado en esta celda. _

–_¡Auxilio! ¡Por favor! ¡Quiero salir! ¡Quiero salir!_

_Recuerdo haber perdido la voz después del segundo día. ¿O fue el quinto? No lo sé. El estar encerrado en un lugar sin ventanas me impedía saber qué momento del día estaba transcurriendo. Al principio contaba los segundos para poder saber en qué hora estaba, pero luego de un tiempo me perdí y ya no tuve ganas de volver a hacerlo._

_Solo éramos yo y la infinita oscuridad, rodeándome y persiguiéndome incluso cuando cerraba los ojos. Un total martirio para mí, pero un deleite para el tirano que me retenía. Mordekaiser había dicho que mi magia era pura y brillante, demasiado. Tanto como para ser una molestia para él, un ser renacido por la magia oscura. Dijo que un tiempo en esta celda moldearía mi magia a algo mucho más "aceptable". _

_No lo entendí en ese entonces, pero no tardé en darme cuenta luego de un tiempo. Los días pasaban y mi magia... se oscurecía. No podía verlo, pero lo sentía en mi interior. No le di importancia en ese entonces, mi magia siempre estuvo ligada a mis emociones, así que supuse que ese pequeño deterioro era causado por mi preocupación ante lo que estaba pasando. _

–_Todo se solucionará. –Me dije. – Estoy seguro de que todo saldrá bien. _

_En ese entonces mi único deseo era que me sacaran de mi aislada prisión. Dejar de ver penumbras en donde sea que pusiera mis ojos. Volver a Ciudad de Bandle, a casa. _

_Pero la sofocante soledad fue solo el inicio de mi horrible experiencia como juguete del Renacido de Hierro. _

_De hecho, solo fue el primer paso hacía mi propia corrupción. _

_Con el tiempo, las raciones de comida y agua que me daban comenzaron a venir en menor medida. A veces solo comía y bebía una vez al día. Además, la celda en la que estaba encerrado era demasiado fría y no contaba con ningún objeto que lograra proporcionarme calor. No podía usar mi magia para calentarme ya que unas esposas me habían sido colocadas en las muñecas y, aparentemente, estaban hechas de un material que inhabilitaba la magia. Por lo que solo podía sentarme en las esquinas, abrazándome a mí mismo y tiritando de frío. _

_Cada día despertaba con la esperanza de que todo hubiera sido un sueño. De que en realidad todo el tiempo estuve durmiendo y ahora por fin despertaría para volver a practicar mi amada magia junto a los aprendices de la Orden. _

_Pero la pesadilla jamás se terminaba. _

_La situación empeoró el día en que dejé de recibir comida. Recuerdo haber esperado todo el tiempo por ese diminuto plato entregado a través de una pequeña puerta colocada en la base de la entrada a mi celda. Pero nunca llegó. Esperé todo un día, ¿O fueron tres quizás? De cualquier forma, el hambre comenzó a tener gran dominio sobre mi mente. Me costaba razonar y mucho menos podía silenciar el sonido de mis tripas, desesperadas por cualquier tipo de alimento. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, solo que sé que, cuando "eso" sucedió, todo fue muy rápido. _

_Una pequeña rata se había infiltrado en mi celda. No pude verla bien, pero la escuchaba, la olía. _

_Mi estómago gruñó de nuevo y me relamí los labios._

_**La necesitaba**__. _

_Con desesperación me arrojé hacía donde intuí que se encontraba aquella rata y logré atraparla entre mis temblorosas manos. No noté que temblaba hasta que tuve a aquel roedor sujetado. Tal vez lo hacía por el frío, tal vez por el hambre. Tal vez por ambas. _

_O tal vez fue porque al tener a ese animal en mi poder, fue cuando finalmente pude reaccionar y darme cuenta de lo que hacía. ¿Estaba tan desesperado? ¿Estaba dispuesto a comerme una creatura indefensa y cruda como si fuera un animal salvaje? ¿Qué pensarían los míos? ¿En qué me convertiría cuando lo hiciera? Realmente no quería hacerlo pero... el hambre no me dejaba pensar con claridad. Era esto o morir de inanición. Y realmente no quería morir._

–_Lo siento... _

_Le rompí el cuello al pequeño animal. Y no pensé en nada más que no fuera masticar y tragar. No quería pensar que estaba comiendo una rata cruda, pues el hacerlo seguramente me haría vomitar y todo este esfuerzo habría sido en vano. _

_Una vez que ya no quedaba nada de lo que fue mi cena, me desahogué. Grité y lloré hasta el cansancio, asqueado por lo que comí y completamente humillado. Deseaba que todo acabara. Me preguntaba si algún día eso iba a ser posible. Una vez que terminé con mi desahogo quedé profundamente dormido. _

_Al día siguiente, volví a recibir comida y agua. Como si nada hubiera pasado. Fue cuando escuché las risas de los guardias que custodiaban mi puerta, burlándose de mí. Descubrí entonces que todo había sido una jugarreta por parte suya, ellos lo habían hecho a propósito. _

_Pero no podía hacer nada, solo comer con resignación. Comer, sin embargo, tampoco fue satisfactorio. Todo me sabía a rata. _

_El tiempo siguió pasando y yo seguía en el mismo lugar. Cada vez más desesperanzado, cada vez más vacío por dentro, mi magia cada vez más oscura. Llegué incluso a cuestionarme si, de ser este mi inmutable destino, no sería mejor terminar con mi dolor._

_Las uñas de mis manos habían crecido bastante durante mi encierro. Y tenían el filo suficiente como para cortar algo tan suave como la piel. Me froté las muñecas... ¿Y si...?_

_Un odio surgió en mí ante mi propia idea._

_No._

_Eso sería demasiado cobarde de mi parte. Y pese a todo lo malo que estaba pasando, no me iba a rebajar al nivel de los cobardes. Yo soy Veigar, un Yordle hechicero. No voy a imitar las acciones que los débiles y desesperados realizan para escapar de su dolor. No... no lo haré. Yo soy mejor que eso._

_O al menos, así lo creí hasta aquel día._

_Me había quedado dormido profundamente, tanto que no escuché la puerta de mi celda ser abierta._

–_Oy... –Una voz se escuchó, difusa. –Oye... –La volví a oír, esta vez más claramente. –¡Despierta! _

_Un grito me despertó de mi sueño. Alarmado, noté que la puerta de mi celda se encontraba abierta y dos sujetos habían ingresado en ella. _

_El ver la luz después de tanto tiempo en la oscuridad fue increíblemente doloroso, aún si era de una antorcha. –¡Ah! ¡La luz! ¡Apaga la luz! –Les grité, cegado por aquel fuerte resplandor que generaba una antorcha encendida en manos de un soldado. Me tapé el rostro con las manos. Tristemente, me había acostumbrado a la oscuridad. _

_Una risita que mostraba diversión se escuchó. _

–_Apágala. –Ordenó una voz. Sonaba con autoridad pero era más aguda de lo que recordaba hablar a los guardias. _

–_Como ordene. –Ah, esa si era la voz de un guardia: grave y repulsiva. Esperaba que no fuera uno de los que me trajeron hasta esta celda en primer lugar, ni tampoco de los que me llevaron a comerme esa rata. No resistiría las ganas de arañarle y morderle el rostro. ¿Tal vez dejarlo ciego? Si, así podría saber lo que se siente estar aquí. Aunque eso seguramente me traería más problemas._

_Una vez que noté aquel brillo desaparecer, abrí los ojos. Sin embargo, una nueva luz se mostró ante mí. Era tan brillante como para iluminar el lugar suavemente, pero no tanto como para quemarme los ojos. Una vez que mis retinas se acostumbraron al brillo, pude ver a quienes estaban frente a mí. Reconocí a un soldado de Mordekaiser, del otro lado de la puerta y mirándome receloso. Pero el otro individuo fue algo más extraño para mí._

_Afinando la vista noté que era una mujer. Portaba una capa de tonos dorados y púrpuras y traía puesta una especie de tiara con tres puntas sobre su cabeza. Dicha tiara poseía un rubí en el medio. Tenía un cetro de mago en su mano izquierda, con el cual generaba esa luz tan tenue, y vestía un atuendo muy revelador. Demasiado en realidad. Me pareció bastante extraño que el frío que había aquí no le afectara. _

_Jamás entenderé a los humanos. _

–_Así que, Veigar ¿verdad?– Me preguntó. _

_Yo no le respondí. En primer lugar porque aún no sabía qué sentir ante esta inesperada visita, no había tenido contacto con alguien en años. En segundo lugar porque fue hace mucho que dejé de hablar y mis cuerdas vocales estaban entumecidas. En consecuencia, mi grito anterior me había lastimado un poco la garganta. Ella notó los masajes que le hacía a mi cuello y le pidió al soldado que la acompañaba que me trajera agua. Este dudó un momento pero luego accedió, dejándonos solos. _

_Su vista volvió a mí, analizándome y poniéndome incómodo. Ella lo notó. _

–_Oh, no tengas miedo pequeñín, no voy a herirte. –Se rio con elegancia. –No por el momento. –Me dijo. Su voz sonaba tan amable que solo hizo más aterrador su último comentario. _

– _¿Q-qué quieres?–Pregunté con dificultad. Mi mano todavía en mi cuello._

_Ella sonrió. –Directo al grano, me gusta. –Dijo con diversión. –Verás Veigar, hace bastante tiempo me uní a las fuerzas de Mordekaiser y, actualmente, cumplo un rol dentro de su mandato como su consejera. Escuché sobre tu existencia y no pude evitar sentir curiosidad por ti. Y no es para menos, Mordekaiser jamás encierra a sus prisioneros... porque no toma prisioneros. Eres afortunado de seguir con vida, enserio. –Guardó silencio un momento y cuando iba a volver a hablar el soldado de hace un momento llegó con un gran balde de agua. _

_Me relamí los labios con ansiedad, eso era mejor que la diminuta cubeta que me daban habitualmente. _

_Luego de recibir la orden de aquella chica desconocida, el guardia lo colocó frente a mí. No parecían temerosos ante el hecho de que yo supiera usar magia. De seguro era por las esposas que sujetaban mis manos y anulaban mi capacidad de generarla. _

–_Adelante. Debes estar sediento. –Me habló la desconocida. _

_Sin perder tiempo me acerqué hasta el balde de agua y bebí con desesperación. El agua fresca masajeando mis adoloridas cuerdas vocales me hizo soltar un pequeño gemido de alivio. Procedí a lavarme la cara también. Aunque no pudiera verlas durante todo este tiempo, supe que debía tener unas asquerosas lagañas en todo el rostro. _

–_¿Está mejor? –Me preguntó._

–_Mucho mejor. –Respondí, sorprendido de volver a escuchar mi aguda voz con normalidad. Después de todo, fue hace mucho tiempo que había hablado con alguien._

–_Muy bien. –Ella dejó de sonreír y me miró con seriedad. –Escucha, no eh venido hasta aquí solo porque me dieras curiosidad, sino también para informarte acerca de tu nueva tarea._

_Eso llamó mi atención. – ¿Nueva tarea? –Pregunté._

–_Así es. Mordekaiser te quiere con él en su próximo viaje fuera del Bastión. –Me respondió. _

_No dije nada por unos segundos, aturdido. –¿Q-qué dijiste? –Le pregunté desorientado._

–_Dije que Mordekaiser te quiere con él en su próximo viaje fuera del Bastión. –Repitió ella._

_Viendo que lo que escuché no fue producto de mi imaginación no pude evitar preguntar con indignación. – ¿Para qué?_

_Ella me miró sorprendida un segundo, como si mi pregunta le sorprendiera. Después de un momento, sonrío con diversión y me respondió. – ¿Tú para qué crees? Te quiere en su ejército. Un hechicero con tus capacidades será un buen aditamento a sus fuerzas. _

_Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y guardé silencio. ¿Yo? ¿Colaborando con el monstruo que me encerró en este horrible lugar y que mató a mis camaradas magos? Debía ser una broma de mal gusto. _

_El resentimiento me inundó, la furia le siguió después. Me levanté rápidamente, gritándole a la chica. – ¡No! ¡Jamás aceptaré trabajar para ese monstruo! ¡Eso nunca! _

–_¿Ni siquiera por tu libertad?–Me preguntó con calma. _

_Como si fuera arte de magia, esa simple pregunta logró tranquilizarme y llenarme de sorpresa. –¿Q-qué?_

–_Lo que escuchaste. Mordekaiser está dispuesto a dejarte vivir fuera de esta celda si accedes a servirle. No más comida escaza, no más oscuridad, no más__soledad. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizás hasta te permita volver a casa una vez acabes._

_No supe qué responder, eso fue tan repentino. Hace unos instantes era un simple prisionero y ahora me querían para servirle a ese tirano, e incluso iban a sacarme de esta celda. Tardé un momento en procesar lo que pasaba y poder formular unas palabras. _

–_¿Por qué? _

–_Porque eres __**especial**__ Veigar, eso es lo que él dijo. Es por eso que te dejó vivir. El por qué cree eso y cómo lo demostrarás es algo que veremos más adelante. –Ah, ahí estaba esa palabra de nuevo: "especial". Por ser tan especial es que estaba en esta penosa situación. –¿Qué piensas? Creo que a alguien en tu posición le haría bien algo de aire fresco. –Terminó, tendiéndome una mano._

_Pensé de nuevo en la propuesta, repleto de dudas. Si aceptaba ser parte de las filas de Mordekaiser yo... ¿podría salir de aquí? Eso... eso sería perfecto. El deseo que más quería podría cumplirse si accedía a todo esto. Podría ir a casa, volver con los míos. La esperanza lentamente se abrió paso a través de mí... solo para ser detenida al darme cuenta de que, en efecto, esto era perfecto para mí. _

_Demasiado perfecto. _

_Pero este tiempo encarcelado me había vuelto más desconfiado y menos estúpido, pude ser capaz de ver la mentira._

–_No es cierto. Mordekaiser nunca accedería a algo así. –Le dije enojado._

_Ella me miró interesada. –Oh, no me digas. ¿Estás seguro de eso?–Me dijo sonriente. _

–_Tú misma lo dijiste, ¿o no? Él no toma prisioneros. Si accedo a ser su sirviente, ¿cómo sé que no me matará después de que ya no me necesite más? –La miré a los ojos, molesto._

_Después de un momento, ella comenzó a reír. Su risa era suave pero cargada de malicia. Debo admitir que daba un poco de miedo._

–_Eres más listo de lo que pensé. –Me dijo._

–_Y tú eres muy tonta si creíste que algo así iba a convencerme. –Le respondí, envalentonado por el enojo. _

_Pero no se inmutó. –Oh, claro que supe que no funcionaría, pero no perdía nada intentando. En realidad tenía planeado torturarte hasta que dijeras que sí, pero tengo una mejor idea. ¿Qué te parece si aceptas servirnos y, a cambio, nosotros no transformamos a Ciudad de Bandle en un lugar plagado de muerte y sangre?–Aquella pregunta me tomó por sorpresa._

_El aire escapó de mis pulmones ante la mención de mi hogar. La sola idea de ver a Ciudad de Bandle envuelta en llamas hizo que se me revolviera el estómago. Sin embargo, para realizar tan cruel acto primero debían saber en dónde estaba ubicado ese lugar. Y eso solo un Yordle lo sabe. _

–_C-como si fuera a decirles en dónde está mi hogar. –Le dije ofendido. Ella volvió a reírse. Dioses, realmente la odiaba. No obstante, lo que dijo después me heló la sangre._

–_¿Ya lo has olvidado? Vaya, el tiempo aquí realmente te hizo mal. –Dijo mirándome con maldad. –Mordekaiser ya lo sabe, lo supo desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿No recuerdas? Tú mismo se lo dijiste con tal evitar que metieran tu patético trasero en esta celda, pequeño traidor. _

_No supe qué decir, todo me dio vueltas, mareándome y haciéndome caer de rodillas. ¿Traicioné a los míos? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo? _

_De repente lo recordé, el haber dicho mis secretos a cambio de no morir o ser encerrado hace mucho tiempo. El recuerdo de haberle contado a Mordekaiser dónde estaba Bandle llegó a mi mente. Ni siquiera tuvieron que torturarme para eso. Tenía tanto miedo que no tardé en hablar. Pero ese miedo no era nada comparado a la vergüenza que me invadía en este momento. Era cierto, era cierto. _

_Yo era un traidor._

_La voz que aquella víbora me sacó de mi trance. –¿Pero sabes algo? Si accedes a servir a Mordekaiser, te prometo que tu hogar estará a salvo. No hay realmente nada que le interese a él ahí, no por el momento. Así que, mientras accedas, no habrá de qué preocuparse. Así que... ¿qué dices?_

_Las dudas me invadieron y no supe qué responder. Pero, luego de un silencio que se sintió eterno, respondí con resignación. –¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

_Ella volvió a sonreír y un brillo que no supe identificar se vio en sus ojos. _

_Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar. –Vendré por ti mañana y te pondré al corriente. Hasta entonces, que duermas bien. –Dijo para salir seguida del guardia que vino con ella. Sin embargo, antes de que la puerta fuera cerrada por completo, alcancé a gritarle algo. _

– _¡Oye! –Ella volteó hacia mí, curiosa. – ¡¿Cuál es tu nombre, bruja?!_

_La mujer me sonrío con diversión y me respondió mientras la puerta se cerraba despacio, llevándose la luz que había iluminado el lugar._

–_Puedes llamarme... LeBlanc._

* * *

_Cuando desperté, lo primero que vino a mi cabeza fue lo que había pasado anoche. Seguramente aquella bruja llegaría en cualquier momento para darme mis primeras órdenes como nuevo miembro del ejército de Mordekaiser. _

_Fruncí el ceño, pensando en los "beneficios" de aceptar. Conseguiría salir de esta celda y volver a sentir la calidez del sol. Volvería a oler el aroma de las flores y ver los colores del mundo. E incluso, quizás volvería a ver las estrellas en el firmamento llegada la noche. Adoraba ver las estrellas. Mi magia siempre tuvo una relación muy firme con el cosmos, llegando a conjurar hechizos a partir de las estrellas mismas. _

_Sin embargo, el recuerdo de los aprendices de la Orden llegó a mí. Una tristeza me invadió al recordar su trágico destino._

–"_Los extraño". –Pensé._

_Había forjado un lazo muy fuerte con ellos y todos cooperábamos para mejorar nuestro conocimiento sobre las artes arcanas. Con el recuerdo de sus muertes vino también el lado negativo de servir al Renacido de Hierro, el causante de tanto sufrimiento. _

–"_Si acepto servirle... ¿Qué me obligará a hacer?".–Pensé temeroso. Mordekaiser tenía la fama de destruir civilizaciones enteras, ya sean hostiles o no. De un monstruo así, esperaba cualquier cosa. _

_Si aceptaba... ¿iba a tener que matar?_

_El sonido de unos seguros siendo quitados me trajo de nuevo a la realidad. La puerta había sido abierta y a través de ella cruzó a quien, realmente, no tenía muchas ganas de ver. _

–_Buenos días pequeñín. ¿Listo para tu primer día? –Dijo LeBlanc, sonriendo asquerosamente igual que ayer._

–_Yo..._

_Aún con toda la culpa que sentía por traicionar a Bandle, no estaba del todo convencido de aceptar. ¿Realmente esto era lo correcto? Tenía muchas dudas._

_Y ella notó mi indecisión._

_Luego de esperar un momento sin una respuesta de mi parte, LeBlanc me miró con seriedad. –¿Cuántos Yordles se salvarán con solo unas palabra?_

_Los segundos pasaron uno tras otro, pero ya me había tardado demasiado. _

–"_Yo causé todo esto, no tengo otra opción". –Pensé luego de un suspiro. –Estoy listo._

_LeBlanc sonrió. Yo solo me tragué mis emociones. Iba a convertirme en el vasallo del tirano que me tuvo preso durante años. _

_Si... definitivamente debí morir en Noxii._

* * *

_Unos momentos más tarde me encontraba caminando detrás de LeBlanc para ver a mi nuevo amo. _

_Detestaba esa palabra, me hacía sentir que ya no era el dueño de mi vida, aunque tristemente fuera la verdad. _

_Detrás de mí había otro guardia de Mordekaiser, vigilándome y con una lanza en manos. Seguí caminando detrás de la mujer mientras miraba mis antiguas ropas, las que siempre había tenido desde el primer día en que me volví un prisionero. Una túnica de la Orden, antes blanca y reluciente, ahora amarillenta y sucia. Apestaba y se veía muy maltratada._

_Le dije a LeBlanc que al menos debería bañarme después de tanto tiempo encerrado, pero ella me respondió que lo haría más tarde. _

_Cuando estuve frente a Mordekaiser, él comenzó a reír a carcajadas después de verme un momento. Temblé ante eso, pero no por miedo, fue por vergüenza y enojo. ¡Ese maldito se atrevía a burlarse de mí después de todo este tiempo!_

_Su risa era una mezcla de metal y ecos del más allá, algo sumamente repulsivo e intimidante. Una vez que se calmó, le dijo a LeBlanc que me llevara a lavarme y que luego volviera. Me di cuenta entonces que él solo quería ver mi lamentable estado: delgado, con el pelo pegajoso y sucio, harapiento y débil. Le pareció muy gracioso al parecer porque, mientras LeBlanc me guiaba a donde sea que pudiera bañarme, volví a escuchar su asquerosa risa. _

_Y una vez que nos alejamos lo suficiente, hasta donde ya no podía oírla, no pude quitarla de mi cabeza, haciendo eco y provocándome una gran molestia. _

_LeBlanc me condujo hasta una habitación donde pude quitarme toda la mugre. Fue incómodo porque un par de guardias me vigilaba, imperturbables, observando que no hiciera nada raro. Cómo si pudiera hacer algo con las esposas anti magia que traía puestas. _

_Fue bastante relajante quitarme la suciedad de encima, pero no pude evitar sentir vergüenza al ver mi reflejo en el agua de la tina, viendo el rostro de un traidor. Pero no dejé que eso me afectara, debía ser fuerte, se lo debía a Ciudad de Bandle. _

_Una vez terminé de bañarme, me fue entregado un atuendo hecho con telas mejor cuidadas que las que traía puestas. Sonreí un poco ante su suave contacto contra mi piel, aunque no pude evitar sentir algo de rechazo por los detalles del traje. _

_El mismo era de un tono azul marino, casi morado, pero no era el color lo que me molestaba, sino el par de hombrearas de acero acompañadas de púas metálicas que tendría que colocarme encima. Además, los pantalones que llevaba puestos tenían un cinturón adornado con más púas filosas y, por último, un par de botas y guantes de acero de mi tamaño que estaban, oh, sorpresa, también equipadas con más púas. Me pregunté qué clase de enfermo había diseñado esto. ¿Estaban planeando que dañe alguien con tantas púas, o solo a mí mismo? En fin, era este atuendo o seguir en harapos. _

_Luego de vestirme, LeBlanc llegó diciendo que ya era hora de cumplir con mi primera tarea. La seguí a regañadientes, pensando si era prudente saltar por alguna de las numerosas ventanas que había aquí. _

_Una vez llegado a mi destino, fui situado frente a Mordekaiser otra vez. Solo que ahora ya no se reía, al contrario, me observaba en absoluto silencio. Su mirada parecía taladrar mi alma y el hecho de que solo tuviera dos esferas luminosas en vez de ojos dentro de su casco vacío hacía todo más siniestro. Tragué saliva ante tanta tensión. _

_Finalmente, Mordekaiser habló. _

–_Veo que has aceptado servirme. –Me dijo. –Es lo más inteligente que pudiste haber hecho. Y estoy sorprendido sinceramente, esperaba que después de tanto tiempo estando solo en condiciones tan tortuosas para tu especie, optarías por la "salida fácil"–Se rio, refiriéndose al suicidio. – Aunque algo me dice que la idea te pasó por la cabeza. Puedo verlo en tus ojos. –Dijo con diversión._

–_¿P-por qué... –Maldije mi tartamudeo. Lo cierto es que estando tan cerca de esa enorme montaña de metal y magia corrupta, uno quedaba intimidado ante su enorme presencia. Ya era grande para un humano de por sí, para un Yordle, la sensación era peor, mucho peor. Me aclaré la garganta y volví a intentarlo. – ¿Por qué quieres que te ayude? _

_De tener rostro estaba seguro de que él estaría sonriendo, algo me lo decía. –Veo algo en tu interior, un poder y potencial que ninguno de mis soldados posee. Necesito eso en el campo de batalla. No te confundas, podría hacer esto con o sin ti, pero debo admitir que la idea de ver a un ser tan legendario como un Yordle matando y destrozando en mi ejército casi me provoca emoción. –Mi rostro palideció luego de escuchar eso. Lo que más me preocupaba iba a volverse realidad... yo iba a tener que asesinar. _

_Unas fuertes arcadas me atacaron al imaginarme cientos de cuerpos a mí alrededor, bañados en sangre. _

_Intenté cambiar el foco de la conversación para pensar en otra cosa._

–_LeBlanc me dijo que sabes acerca de Ciudad de Bandle. –Le dije asustado. Él se rio de mi otra vez. Como odio su risa. _

–_Así es, un pequeño Yordle me contó su ubicación hace mucho tiempo. –Concluyó malévolamente. Bajé la mirada al recordar quién se lo dijo. –Estoy saboreando la idea de ir allá y provocar un calvario para todas esas diminutas alimañas. _

–_¡No, no lo haga! –Grité. –¡LeBlanc me dijo que no le haría nada a Ciudad de Bandle si aceptaba servirle! ¡Acepto, prometo servirle, pero no le haga nada a mi ciudad! –Le supliqué, causándole una gran carcajada. _

_Una vez que se calmó, volvió a hablar. –Oh, pequeño Veigar, yo podría ir cuando quisiera hasta allá y reducir todo a cenizas, y tú no podrías hacer nada para evitarlo. Pero, lo cierto es que aunque se trate de la Legendaria Ciudad de Bandle, el hogar de los Yordles, tengo asuntos más importantes que requieren mi atención en este territorio. Tu lealtad solo servirá para que mis prioridades sigan estando aquí y no vaya con un ejército hasta tu hogar. ¿Está claro? _

_Yo asentí rápidamente, con sumisión. ¿Qué más podía hacer?_

_Mordekaiser me miró un momento, antes de soltar un suspiro aburrido. –Eres realmente patético. Que un poco de tiempo solo te haya debilitado tanto es... decepcionante. –El Renacido de Hierro se levantó de su trono. El sonido metálico de su cuerpo hizo eco con la inmensidad del lugar en el que estábamos. _

_A un lado de donde estaba sentado, un gran mazo descansaba antes de ser sujetado por su dueño. Ocaso, un arma realmente mortífera. Aún recuerdo a un par de magos de la Orden ser convertidos en puré por esa cosa. –Como sea, LeBlanc, te lo encargo por el momento. Dale un arma y que vaya con el resto de las tropas, justo en el frente. Lo quiero a mi lado en todo momento. Quiero ver lo que hace en persona. Ah, y quítale las esposas, necesitará su magia si quiere servirme. –Dijo para luego empezar a caminar hacia la salida._

_Eso me sorprendió. ¿Ya me iban a dejar usar mi magia otra vez? Eso cambiaba las cosas. Con ayuda de mi magia podría distraer a todos y correr hacia una entrada a ciudad de Bandle. Huir de aquí, llegar hasta allá y advertir a todos del peligro que se avecinaba. Estaba seguro de que todos podrían refugiarse en otro lugar, lejos de la amenaza de hierro. _

_Me pregunté si sería prudente decir que yo fui quien delató su ubicación. –"Lo decidiré en el camino". –Pensé._

_LeBlanc estuvo a punto de quitarme las esposas pero, luego de dar un par de pasos, Mordekaiser detuvo su marcha, susurrando. –Pero antes... _

_No pude reaccionar hasta que su metálica y enorme mano ya estaba sujetándome con fuerza. Asfixiándome. _

_Magia oscura rodeó mi cuerpo y comencé a sentir cómo penetraba en mí, haciendo que un vacío se sintiera en mi pecho. Dejé de ser capaz de percibir la magia que había en el ambiente, la magia que conectaba todo entre sí, algo que solo los Yordles pueden ver, oler, sentir. No experimenté ningún tipo de dolor físico, solo frío y una gran tristeza, como si me hubieran arrebatado algo que siempre formó parte de mí. _

_Una vez que me soltó, revisé mi cuerpo, esperando verlo intacto con suerte. Cuando noté que me encontraba ileso, observe con agitación y sorpresa a Mordekaiser, preguntándome qué acababa de pasar._

–_¿Qué hiciste?– Le pregunté. _

_El me miró, orgulloso de lo que había hecho. –Los Yordles son más astutos que un humano y tienen la capacidad de escabullirse como ratas de cualquier parte. Te acabo de unir al plano físico, donde ningún truco que hayas usado antes para esconderte funcionará ahora. Es mi garantía de que no harás nada estúpido. Además, te eh puesto un maleficio. Si te niegas a obedecer, destruiré tu hogar, ¡pero no antes de hacerte sufrir inmensurablemente! _

_Su mano me señaló en forma de garra y de repente sentí un enorme dolor recorriéndome. Era como si una descarga eléctrica me paralizara el cuerpo mientras acero ardiente se adentrara a través de mi piel, haciéndome gritar de agonía, para satisfacción de Mordekaiser. Siguió con su tortura unos segundos más hasta que se relajó y deshizo el maleficio. _

_Adolorido y agotado, caí con fuerza al suelo, mientras sentía como si mi cerebro se estuviera cocinando. _

–_Muy bien. Eso es todo. LeBlanc, libéralo y llévatelo. –Ordenó antes de darse la vuelta e irse lentamente. _

–_Como ordene. –Respondió ella. Acto seguido, abrió las cerraduras que acerguraban mis esposas con una pequeña llave. Los objetos que me retenían cayeron pesadamente al suelo, soltándome. _

_Esas cosas eran realmente grandes, me llegaban hasta los antebrazos, y también eran muy pesadas. Con esfuerzo y derramando un par de lágrimas de dolor, me levanté. El dolor fue desapareciendo gradualmente hasta se volvió inexistente, haciendo que soltara un suspiro de alivio al notar que ya no tenía esas pesadas esposas encima. _

_Observé mis manos, sintiendo como la magia volvía a fluir a través de mi cuerpo. Miré a mi acompañante. Con irritación noté que me sonreía divertida ante el sufrimiento que acababa de pasar. Deseaba lanzarle un encantamiento justo en el rostro, pero sabía que era una mala idea. _

_Ella notó lo que estaba pensando y me miró burlonamente antes de hablar. –Sígueme. –Me dijo para después caminar hacia un largo pasillo. Después de unos instantes, yo fui tras ella con las manos apretadas por la impotencia. _

–_¿A dónde vamos? –Cuestioné con enojo. _

–_Necesito darte algunas cosas antes de enviarte con Mordekaiser. –Me dijo mientras me conducía hasta una habitación llena de armas. _

_Dagas, espadas y todo tipo de objetos peligrosos podían encontrarse a donde sea que mirara. Caminamos hasta una mesa sobre la cual un bastón metálico descansaba apacible. Era largo, ideal para un humano, pero demasiado grande para mí. Poseía un tono dorado y tenía algunas joyas incrustadas también. En su punta se veía una esfera cristalina, sin brillo, apagada. _

–_¿Es eso un cetro de mago? –Le pregunté._

–_En efecto. El objeto ideal para canalizar la magia y formarla a nuestro antojo. –Respondió ella mirando su propio bastón. –Lo necesitarás para lo que sea que te pidan._

–_Seguro... –Dije observando lo que sería seguramente una futura arma de destrucción._

–_Tómalo, es tuyo ahora. –Dijo señalando el objeto en la mesa. Cuando sujete el bastón, la esfera que lo coronaba comenzó a brillar con fuerza. Ya tenía magia con la que cargarse. _

–_Es algo pesado. –Le dije. Y no era por nada, el bastón era más alto que yo y parecía estar hecho de oro. _

–_Pues acostúmbrate al peso, a Mordekaiser no le gustan los retrasos. –Dijo con seriedad. –Sígueme. –Con algo de dificultad coloqué el cetro sobre mi hombro derecho y sostuve su peso con ambas manos. _

_Acto seguido, fui detrás de ella hasta lo que parecía ser una biblioteca. Allí, me mostró un mapa del territorio en el que estábamos. _

_Rodeando al Bastión Inmortal, varias marcas señalaban lo que parecían ser puntos de interés para el Renacido de Hierro. _

–_Dime Veigar, ¿has escuchado alguna vez sobre las guerras Darkin? _

_Eso me tomó por sorpresa. Claro que había escuchado acerca del conflicto entre quienes alguna vez fueron vistos como seres divinos y protectores de un antiguo gran imperio, para terminar convertidos en creaturas movidas por la sed de destrucción. Los llamados Darkin, quienes se enfrentaron la humanidad y trajeron solo caos por casi toda Runaterra. _

–_Sí, eh oído sobre ellas. –Le respondí, preguntándome a dónde quería llegar. _

–_Perfecto, me ahorras mucho tiempo con eso. Verás Veigar... –Dijo me mostraba el mapa. –Los seres conocidos como Darkin trajeron dolor y muerte a esta tierra. Grandes civilizaciones se enfrentaron a ellos y muy pocos son los que prevalecen ahora. Los Darkin fueron vencidos, sí, pero a su paso queda una gran ruina y destrucción. Sin embargo, de las civilizaciones que perecieron ante su poder y de las que aún prevalecen, todavía queda algo de valor. _

–_¿Qué cosa? –Le pregunté. _

–_Reliquias mágicas. –Me respondió mientras me sonreía sombríamente. _

–_¿Reliquias mágicas?_

–_Sí. Desde gemas que aumentan la fuerza de tus hechizos, hasta libros que transmiten conociemiento y poder. Eso es lo que Mordekaiser prioriza más que cualquier otra cosa. Sus campañas de búsqueda fuera del Bastión son para adquirir una gran cantidad de objetos arcanos y aumentar su poder y, por lo tanto, su dominio. Pero, sobre todo, ansia todo aquello que le dé un mayor control sobre la vida y la muerte. Sin embargo, muchos de estos objetos están resguardados por los pueblos que sobrevivieron a las Guerras Darkin. Pero eso no es problema, Mordekaiser también disfruta derramar sangre por todas partes, así que prepárate para lo que vas ver. –Me recomendó. _

–_Es horrible. ¿Cómo puedes servir a alguien así? –Le pregunté asqueado de su poco interés ante el sufrimiento que su líder ocasionaba. _

_Ella guardó silencio por unos segundos y caminó hacía la salida de la biblioteca. –Vamos, es hora de llevarte con él. –Me dijo como si no hubiera escuchado mi pregunta. –Pero antes, quiero que le tires un encantamiento a ese barril de ahí. –Me señaló con el dedo el sitio detrás de mí. Volteando, logré ver un barril vacío en aquella dirección. _

–_¿Quieres que le lance algo? –Pregunté confundido._

–_¿Tengo que repetirlo? Hazlo ahora. –Me respondió fastidiada._

_Miré al barril de nueva cuenta y sujeté con fuerza el cetro en mi mano, buscando el balance ante su peso. Concentrándome, junté una mínima parte de mi poder y con el bastón lo dirigí hacia el barril. Esperaba agrietarlo o máximo hacerlo estallar pero, para mi sorpresa, un pequeño rayo de energía oscura lo hizo volar en pedazos junto con la pared que estaba justo detrás. Un agujero fue todo lo que quedó. Y fue un agujero grande, tanto que me atrevería a decir que Mordekaiser pasaría fácilmente por él. _

_No supe en qué pensar, si en el agujero en la pared, o que acababa de generar un hechizo mortífero. Mi magia jamás había sido tan destructiva, porque no la usaba para dañar. Era pura y brillante, pero ahora veo que se ha convertido algo completamente diferente a lo que solía ser, algo muy peligroso. _

_Comencé a preguntarme qué le había pasado a mi magia cuando escuché a LeBlanc hablar. –Lo suponía. –Me dijo. _

–_¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?–Le pregunté._

–_La magia que posees se ha corrompido._

–_¿Co-corrompido? –Volví a preguntar espantado y dejando caer el cetro al piso, como si el sostenerlo me quemara las manos._

–_Exacto. Tu magia parece estar conectada con tus emociones. El estar encerrado por tantos años debió llenarte de sentimientos negativos: odio, tristeza, desesperación, factores que transformaron la energía que acostumbrabas usar en algo mucho más inestable. Como consecuencia, tus habilidades parecen generar más daño y ser más destructivas. Esto genera que hasta tus encantamientos más débiles se vuelvan mortíferos. Interesante, parece que tu resentimiento es bastante grande si fuiste capaz de destruir todo esto de un simple hechizo. –Dijo analizando el daño que causé._

–_No. –Susurré apenas, llamando su atención. _

–_¿Dijiste algo?_

–_¡NO! –Grité con amargura. –¡Mi magia está destinada a curar y guiar a la luz! ¡A velar por la paz, no a lastimar y destruir! –Le dije, comenzando a agitarme. Me sentía decepcionado de mí mismo por haber cambiado tan fácilmente. – ¡Esto no es lo que yo soy! –Le dije envuelto en ira. _

_Pero ella ni se inmutó ante mi arrebato. Mirándome con indiferencia me contestó. –Esto no es lo que solías ser, pero es lo que eres ahora. Y es justo lo que Mordekaiser quiere. Por un tiempo me he estado preguntado por qué te encerró en esa celda por tantos años, pero ahora lo veo. Parece que hasta un Yordle puede conocer lo que es el odio y la desesperanza. Parece que hasta alguien como tú puede corromperse. –Caminó hasta la salida de la biblioteca. –Puedes quejarte todo lo que quieras, no me importa, pero quiero que sepas algo, Veigar. –Dijo mirándome sombríamente. –Esto es lo que realmente eres, lo que siempre debiste ser. Esto que experimentas es la oscuridad de tu interior manifestándose por primera vez. Y, ahora que finalmente ha surgido, debes aprender cómo lidiar con ella. No sirve para nada ser bueno, la bondad trae debilidad, y la debilidad no es bien recibida en este mundo. Aprende eso y acéptalo. A partir de ahora, la oscuridad es lo único que nunca te abandonará. No temas al odio, abrázalo y fortalécete con él. –Terminó. –Ahora vamos, Mordekaiser te espera. _

–_¡Alto! –Le grité furioso, haciéndola detenerse. – ¡¿Cómo que acepte la oscuridad?! ¡La oscuridad solo trae tristeza y dolor a este mundo! ¡El odio, la ambición, la envidia, son solo factores que transforman a las buenas personas en monstruos! ¡¿Por qué crees que debería aceptar tal cosa?! –Le pregunté apretando los puños._

_Ella guardó silencio un momento, volteando a verme monótonamente. –__**Porque si niegas la oscuridad de tu alma, estás negando tu propio poder**__. –Fue lo único que dijo, antes de emprender su camino fuera de la biblioteca. _

_Guardé silencio ante lo que acababa de escuchar y los sentimientos que comenzaban a invadirme. Sentía mis ojos humedecerse al ver mis manos y notar como un brillo que antes era blancuzco y brillante, ahora se veía opaco y de tonos violetas. El mismo rodeaba mis dedos, como si quisiera burlarse de mí mostrándome que ahora por fin podría manifestarse. Bajé las manos mirando a otra parte, tomé el cetro que había dejado caer y seguí a LeBlanc con pasos pesados. _

_Por más que me molestara esto, tendría que seguir adelante._

* * *

_El trayecto fue silencioso, hasta el sonido a mí alrededor fue silenciado de mi mente. Mi mirada estaba fija al camino y no dije ni una palabra ni cuando llegamos al exterior._

_Salimos del Bastión Inmortal. Afuera, pude ver el mundo después de tantos años, pero realmente no era lo que me imaginaba. O al contrario, era justo como me lo imaginaba: Nubes negras en el cielo anunciaban una posible lluvia y en el aire podía percibirse un olor a humo y madera quemada. El ambiente era algo frío y húmedo, y no pude evitar notar la falta de colores a mí alrededor. No había flores ni un sol cálido, todo a mí alrededor tenía un tono gris. Una fila de soldados se paraba erguida detrás de su líder. Llevaban banderas para que todos supieran de quién formaban parte y se veían serios y amenazantes, aunque pude notar a varios tratando de ocultar su miedo y preocupación._

–"_Creo que no soy el único que está aquí en contra de su voluntad". –Pensé. _

_Grandes murallas rodeaban el Bastión Inmortal. Las observé, intimidado por lo diminuto que me hacían sentir. LeBlanc me guio hasta el frente de la fila, justo donde su líder se encontraba parado a un lado de su mazo. Una vez ahí, me situé junto a Mordekaiser, quien estaba en silencio y observaba el camino frente a nosotros. Cuando notó que ya estaba listo, dio un grito de mando y avanzó junto a su ejército. Tardé un segundo en reaccionar antes de seguirle el paso, algo un poco difícil con mi nuevo y pesado cetro, pero no tardé en acostumbrarme. _

_Cruzando los muros a través de una enorme puerta, dejamos a LeBlanc y al Bastión Inmortal atrás y caminamos por bastantes kilómetros hacia un destino desconocido para mí. Pasamos al lado de lagos y colinas silenciosas. El paso de los soldados era lo único que rompía aquel silencio. Mordekaiser no permitía que tomáramos descansos muy largos, pero al menos no nos hacía marchar sin parar, creo que hasta él comprendía la debilidad que ser un mortal conlleva. _

_No fue hasta un par de horas que comencé a sentir la hostilidad en el aire, como si nos estuviéramos metiendo en un lugar en el que no éramos bienvenidos. _

_A lo lejos pude ver las grandes montañas que se mostraban, imponentes, detrás de los árboles del bosque. Avanzábamos por un sendero rocoso cuando noté algo que me hizo perder el aliento. Tallado en unos de los árboles a nuestra derecha, un poco más al fondo del resto, noté un grabado en idioma Yordle, ¡era un portal Yordle!_

_Retorcí el cetro en mis manos ante la ansiedad que me invadió. Estaba tan cerca de nosotros, tanto que podría correr hacia allá y largarme de aquí. Pero eso no sería posible, no ahora que estoy anclado al plano físico, lo que desgraciadamente me imposibilitaba el viajar entre los portales. Además, estaba seguro de que Mordekaiser activaría el maleficio que me puso ante la mínima muestra de querer escapar. _

_Solo pude agachar la cabeza derrotado y seguir caminando junto a mi captor quién sabe a dónde. _

_Solté un suspiro. De todas formas los portales Yordle solo se abren ante circunstancias específicas. Como la posición de las estrellas, por ejemplo, o con una llave especial. Y este no es el caso, estamos en pleno día y no traigo ninguna llave conmigo. _

_Miré hacia arriba... Las nubes se están acrecentando más... _

_Pasada otra hora, logré notar lo que parecía un pueblo a lo lejos. Afinando la vista, noté los muros que lo rodeaban y los que parecían ser centinelas caminando encima de ellos, vigilando cualquier amenaza. No eran muros tan altos como los de Mordekaiser, pero se veían firmes y resistentes. El pueblo tampoco parecía ser muy grande, pero tampoco era pequeño. _

_Avanzamos unos kilómetros más hasta que pude escuchar los gritos de los soldados, alterados al visualizar nuestras banderas y darse cuenta de quién estaba al frente del ejército, al mismo tiempo que los veía moverse de un lado a otro sobre las murallas, corriendo en dirección a las torres y haciendo sonar campanas de alerta. _

_Luego de avanzar hasta estar más cerca de aquel lugar, nos detuvimos. Alcé la cabeza para ver a Mordekaiser solo para notar que miraba fijamente al pueblo. Un escalofrío me sacudió al darme cuenta de lo que iba a pasar. Miré al pueblo asustado cuando escuché su voz._

–_Veigar, derriba la puerta. –Me dijo en un susurro tenebroso que me heló el cuerpo. _

_Lo miré impactado y deseado de haber escuchado mal, pero él me miraba fijamente y no parecía gustarle repetir las cosas. –Dije que derribes la puerta, ahora. –Repitió mientras su mano mostraba un brillo espectral, amenazándome. Mi mirada giró un par de veces a su persona y luego al pueblo que teníamos en frente. Soltando un suspiro de derrota di unos pasos hacia adelante y sujete mi cetro con fuerza, concentrándome. Observé la puerta que separaba aquel pueblo del mundo exterior y lancé mi hechizo. Un rayo de energía oscura salió disparado de mi bastón y golpeó la puerta, quemándola y agrietándola un poco. Sin embargo, no logré romperla. _

–_¡De nuevo! –Me ordenó Mordekaiser. Procurando aplicar más poder esta vez, logré que las puertas explotaran, dejando la entrada libre para las tropas del tirano. El mismo miró a su ejército y señalo hacia la entrada destruida con su dedo. –¡Sin piedad! –Gritó. _

_Acto seguido sus tropas pasaron a nuestro alrededor con dirección al pueblo con sus armas en alto y con gritos de batalla. Segundos más tarde, Mordekaiser y yo los seguimos. Me costó trabajo llegar al lugar del conflicto debido a mi baja estatura y al peso de mi cetro, sumado al de mis guantes y botas, pero lo hice. No tenía otra opción de todas formas. _

_Arqueros lazaron flechas a nuestra dirección, hiriendo o matando a los soldados que no fueron los suficientemente afortunados como para que sus escudos los protegieran. Las flechas siguieron viniendo una tras otra, pero de entre los heridos y los muertos aliados, Mordekaiser se movía con más rapidez de la que creí posible dado su tamaño. _

_Yo iba justo detrás y, afortunadamente, no fui alcanzado por ninguna flecha. Tal vez fue por ser más lento y cruzar después de las oleadas que fueron disparadas, o tal vez fue el hecho de que todas las oleadas se dirigieron al monstruo a unos cuantos metros de mí. _

_Decenas de flechas golpeaban a Mordekaiser, solo para terminar rebotando contra su poderosa armadura. Con las puntas de metal abolladas o sus cuerpos de madera partidos, las flechas comenzaron a caer al suelo, marcando una especie de sendero detrás de él. _

–"_El camino hacia la destrucción". – Pensé poéticamente, siguiendo dicho camino._

_Con asco observé como el Renacido de Hierro pasaba por encima de los cadáveres de quienes fueron sus soldados. Pisándolos y salpicando el pasto con sangre. Traté de no mirar los restos mientras seguía su paso hasta la puerta que protegía la entrada al poblado y que yo acababa de destruir. _

_Una vez estuve a unos pasos de entrar, pude ver los estragos que mi acción provocó. Soldados de Mordekaiser luchaban contra los soldados que defendían el pueblo, generando bajas en ambos bandos. Pero más adelante, el líder del ejército invasor y responsable de este ataque se hacía un festín con varios soldados a la vez. Sujetaba a algunos soldados con una mano, lanzándolos contra sus aliados. Y a muchos otros los hacía pedazos con su gran mazo, formando un espectáculo de carne y sangre. Muchas casas de los habitantes del pueblo ardían en llamas y los civiles en su interior eran sacados a la fuerza y ejecutados. Todo por haber destruido esa puerta. Una gran culpa comenzó a carcomerme. _

–_No... Esto iba a pasar de igual manera. Yo solo hice que ocurriera más rápido. –Me susurré, tratando de convencerme de que esto no era del todo mí culpa. _

_Mordekaiser levantó a uno de los pocos soldados que quedaban, agarrándolo por la cabeza. Acto seguido, aplasto su cráneo con su mano, dejando caer el cadáver al suelo y volteando a verme con enferma felicidad. – ¡Veigar, vamos! ¡Tú también debes destruir este lugar! –Me gritó mientras me señalaba casas que todavía no habían sido atacadas._

_Un montón de dudas me invadieron, haciendo que me preguntara qué debía hacer. Mirando al renacido de Hierro con pánico, abracé el cetro en mis manos contra mi pecho y negué con la cabeza repetidamente. A él no le gustó mi negativa y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a mí, haciéndome temblar y abrazar el bastón con más fuerza. –Te di una orden, Yordle, y quiero que la cumplas. Ahora, quiero le des al edificio de allá. – Dijo señalándome un edificio que estaba a unos metros de nosotros. Pero yo no accedí, volviendo a negar con la cabeza. _

_Perdiendo la paciencia, Mordekaiser hizo uso del maleficio, causándome un gran dolor y haciendo que soltara el cetro, gritando de agonía. Continuó así por varios segundos, hasta que me liberó. Caí al suelo debilitado, tal como la primera vez, babeando un poco y con mis sentidos hechos un lío. Mi vista estaba borrosa y me costaba pensar u oír, pero comencé a hacerlo gradualmente hasta que vi con claridad a la armadura viviente frente a mí. _

_Con una voz satisfecha, me preguntó. –¿Ahora si lo harás? _

_Con gran enojo asentí, recordándome que el dolor era insoportable. Tomé el cetro del suelo y con él me ayudé a levantarme. Mirando con odio a mi captor, conjuré un hechizo. Una bola de energía salió disparada de mi bastón, envuelta en magia oscura, para mi tristeza. Dicha bola golpeó contra el lugar que Mordekaiser me había señalado, ubicado justo en el centro del ya destruido pueblo. La mitad superior de la estructura voló en pedazos y se prendió fuego, causando una risa estridente en Mordekaiser. – ¡Bellísimo! –Me dijo. _

_Luego de reírse un momento, ordenó a su ejército avanzar. Un par de sus hombres abrieron las puertas de la torre en llamas y entraron seguidos de otros más. El resto de los soldados, Mordekaiser y yo nos quedamos afuera, esperando. _

_Escuché algunos gritos y ruidos de lucha que venían desde dentro y, unos momentos después, los soldados de Mordekaiser salieron con un anciano sujetado de los brazos y forcejeando. Estaba vestido con una túnica blanca y se veía muy asustado. _

–"_Se parece a uno de los hechiceros de la Orden". –Pensé con amargura. _

_El pobre hombre fue puesto de rodillas frente a la abominación de hierro y lo miró con desprecio, para luego mirarme a mí de igual forma, haciéndome mirar a otro lado. Claro, yo era cómplice de todo esto._

–_Saludos, mortal. Lamento irrumpir en tu pueblo de esta forma, pero tengo conocimiento acerca de algo que se esconde en este lugar y que yo quiero poseer. Ahora, dime en dónde está. –Le ordenó. _

–_Jamás te diré dónde se esconde. –Le respondió el sujeto arrodillado. _

–_Hazlo ahora, anciano. Hazlo y te prometo que tu muerte será rápida. –Le dijo Mordekaiser comenzando a impacientarse. Pero el anciano no se acobardó. Lanzó un escupitajo al suelo y una mezcla de saliva y sangre manchó uno de los pies de Mordekaiser. _

_Mirándolo desafiante, el hombre respondió. –Mi vida no importa, no dejaré que encuentres ese libro y no me importa lo que me hagas. Moriré antes que revelar mis secretos. _

_Mordekaiser guardó silencio unos segundos, pensativo. Luego de un rato, soltó una risa y habló. –Ni siquiera la muerte te permitirá escapar de mí. –Dijo antes de levantar su mazo lentamente. _

_Yo observé a los ojos del hombre, viendo como este aceptaba su destino sin temor ante lo dicho por el Renacido de Hierro. Mordekaiser bajó el mazo con fuerza, y yo miré a otro lado, me dieron arcadas de tan solo escuchar el sonido de huesos rotos y sangre salpicando el piso. Imaginar cómo habrá quedado aquel anciano solo aumentó mis náuseas. _

_Momentos después escuché un sonido estridente golpear el suelo seguido de un fuerte temblor. Abrí los ojos con esfuerzo, notando que Mordekaiser había golpeado a Ocaso contra el suelo. El brillo del mazo aumentó y comenzó a titilar como si fuera un corazón palpitante. _

_Mordekaiser se postró en una rodilla y se puso en una posición como si estuviera orando. Al estar cerca de él, pude escuchar lo que susurraba. –Una lucha lamentable, liberados de la carne, son todos míos. –Fue lo que dijo._

_Cuando terminó de decir eso, comencé a ver una serie de halos de luz saliendo de todos los cadáveres a nuestro alrededor, incluyendo el cuerpo del anciano pulverizado. Aquellas luces se fusionaron con Ocaso para luego apagarse tenuemente. _

–_Servidumbre eterna. –Dijo en un murmullo fantasmal que me dio escalofríos. _

_Mordekaiser volvió a sujetar su arma y caminó hacía el destruido edificio en llamas. Yo lo seguí. Dentro que aquel lugar, observe una gran serie de libros de magia de todo tipo. Desde encantamientos básicos hasta algunos más avanzados. Pero nada parecía interesarle a Modekaiser, quien pasaba de ellos y miraba a todas partes como si buscara algo en específico. _

–_¿Qué tipo de libro estás buscando? –Le pregunté curioso. _

–_Este lugar funcionaba como una biblioteca para magos en busca de entendimiento, así como también es un santuario en el que se resguarda un libro con conocimiento para controlar la materia inerte. –Me dijo, sorprendiéndome. –Fue una reliquia encontrada luego de las Guerras Darkin y ahora es algo que yo quiero. La capacidad de levantar un ejército de cadáveres que cumplan todos mis deseos es algo que me gustaría aprender. –Terminó dando unos pasos hasta un estante de libros, un poco más alejado del resto. – ¿Serás tú...?_

_Dando un gran golpe con su mazo pulverizó el estante y mostró la puerta secreta que se escondía detrás. –Tan predecible. –Dijo. –Siempre es el que está más apartado. _

_Sujetando el mango de su arma con ambas manos, golpeó la puerta con la punta de Ocaso y la derribó. Estaba bien sujeta a las paredes, así que también rompió algo de ellas. Agachándose y teniendo cuidado con sus enormes hombreras, Mordekaiser entró en la habitación secreta y comenzó a descender por una serie de escaleras que parecían dar con un altar escondido. Yo seguí sus pasos hasta que pude ver desde mi posición un pedestal en cuya superficie se encontraba un libro. _

_Observé a Mordekaiser tomar el libro entre sus manos con satisfacción. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras. –Vámonos. –Me dijo. –Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí. _

_Yo lo seguí afuera de la biblioteca, mirando la imponente espalda de Mordekaiser alejarse y escuchándolo dar un grito ordenando la vuelta a casa. Me puse a su lado y pasamos entre los soldados aliados con destino al Bastión Inmortal. _

_Miré alrededor, viendo todos los muertos y destrozos que se habían generado. _

_Saliendo por las destruidas puertas del lugar, miré atrás por última vez, observando lo que una vez fue un simple pueblo. Ahora ya no quedaba nada._

_Solo fuego y muerte._

* * *

_El camino de regreso fue incluso más silencioso que el de ida, puesto que mi mente había bloqueado todo sonido a mí alrededor, incluso el de la lluvia que se acababa de liberar sobre nosotros. Mientras avanzábamos por el sendero rocoso por el que habíamos venido, en mi cabeza no dejaba de escuchar las últimas palabras del anciano: "Moriré antes que revelar mis secretos". Esa mirada desafiante y segura que mantuvo hasta la muerte, mientras que yo no tardé nada en contar todo lo que sé. Aquella imagen de mí acobardado revelando la ubicación de Ciudad de Bandle me hizo derramar un par de lágrimas, camufladas por las gotas de la lluvia._

_Pasamos por el mismo árbol de hace rato, en el que pude volver a ver el portal Yordle. _

–"_Patético, soy patético". –Pensé arrepentido. _

_Llegamos al Bastión, donde fui escoltado por unos guardias nuevamente hasta mi celda, luego de que se me fueran colocadas las esposas anti magia y mi cetro me fuera removido hasta la próxima misión._

_Mirando para atrás, logré ver a Mordekaiser encontrándose con LeBlanc y enseñándole el libro orgullosamente. _

_Fui encerrado otra vez entre tinieblas, mientras digería todo lo que había pasado en apenas un día. Todas esas almas sacrificadas por la ambición de un monstruo. _

_Y así, el tiempo siguió su curso. Pasaron décadas en las que única forma de salir al exterior era a través de las campañas sangrientas de Mordekaiser. Comencé a temerle cada vez más a la idea de estar afuera, puesto que cada vez que lo hacía era testigo de la destrucción de otra civilización. El Renacido de Hierro gozaba de hacerme ser quien diera el primer ataque, generalmente destruyendo las entradas que protegían los poblados, o derribando las murallas que los resguardaban. _

_Creo que lo hacía para hacerme sentir responsable de aquellas matanzas, y vaya que lo conseguía. Con cada pueblo que era atacado, con cada persona asesinada, la culpa y la oscuridad dentro de mí se hacían cada vez más grandes. _

_Para empeorar las cosas aún más, la oscuridad que se formaba en mi interior también afectaba mis hechizos, volviéndolos cada vez más destructivos y mortales, para deleite de mi captor. Comenzó a obligarme a invocar ataque más poderosos y letales, provocando mayores destrozos a donde quiera que fuésemos. _

_Mi corazón se rompió el día en que me obligó a hacer uso de mis conocimientos sobre la astrología para realizar hechizos combinados con la energía del cosmos. Conjuré lluvias de meteoros sobre cientos de poblados, generando ruinas y dolor por donde sea que pisáramos. _

_Finalizados nuestros viajes, era encerrado de nuevo en aquella sucia celda. Curiosamente, la oscuridad que me envolvía todo el tiempo dejó de sentirse tan fría y se volvió más tolerable para mí. Era como si se confabulara con las tinieblas que surgían en mi alma. Como si ambas quisieran decirme que estarían conmigo en todo momento. _

_Y eso, por desgracia, comenzó a sentirse bien. _

_Pasaron los años y yo seguí bajo las órdenes del Renacido de Hierro. Atacando donde sea que él atacara y destruyendo lo que sea que él me pidiera. Fui testigo de cómo se hacía con el dominio de objetos mágicos y libros arcanos. Su poder aumentaba y con él su ambición de ir más allá de su territorio. _

_Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado, todavía sentía que debía seguir con esto. Ciudad de Bandle me necesitaba, su bienestar dependía de mí sacrificio. Con eso en mente, siempre acaté cada orden y seguí cada indicación que se me fuera hecha, por más pena que me causase después. _

_Pero, me aseguré de jamás matar a nadie. Esa era una línea que nunca había cruzado y que me daba algo de consuelo. El saber que aunque fuera yo quien iniciara los ataques, jamás arrebataba ninguna vida con mis propias manos. _

_Sin embargo, ese pensamiento también me llenaba de indiferencia ante lo que le pasara a los habitantes de aquellos pueblos, pues después de todo no era yo quien acababa con ellos. Era lo que siempre me repetía, creo que para convencerme a mí mismo, o a mi cordura. _

_Pero desgraciadamente, llegó el día en que todo eso cambió. Llegó el día, en que la oscuridad y yo por fin fuimos uno. _

_Mordekaiser, su ejército y yo atacamos un pueblo a las orillas de Freljord, donde los pastos verdes comienzan a teñirse de blanco y los copos de nieve comienzan a caer ligeramente. Fue lo más lejos que habíamos ido alguna vez y eso le daba cierta alegría a mi captor. Durante el viaje no dejaba de repetir qué tipo de objetos se escondían bajo toda esa nieve, cuántos secretos, yo solo lo escuché sin interés._

–"_Solo tengo que destruir sus muros y sus defensas". –Pensaba. _

_Y así lo hice. Destruí las paredes que separaban al pueblo del exterior e hice lo mismo con sus refugios, una vez me hubiera asegurado que estuviesen vacíos. _

_Las llamas generadas por mis hechizos en aquellas construcciones me dieron algo de enferma relajación, ya que nivelaban el frío que había en el lugar y que me hacía temblar cada vez que me rozaba el cuello. _

_Sin embargo, ignoraba la matanza que me rodeaba. Con los años y después de tantos viajes había aprendido cómo dejar de prestarle atención a las masacres que se producían a mí alrededor, mirando hacia otro lado o simplemente entrando sigilosamente a los sitios despejados en búsqueda de cosas de valor para Mordekaiser. Sin cuestionarme si lo que hacía estaba mal o no, solo haciéndolo. _

_Fue mientras revisaba lo que parecía ser una armería Freljordiana que encontré lo que se volvería algo muy preciado para mí. Un cetro de mago estaba metido dentro de un barril colocado en una esquina del lugar, junto a un par de hachas y martillos. Las espadas estaban afiladas y los martillos relucientes, supuse que era un barril para herramientas acabadas. Me acerqué hasta el contenedor y tomé el cetro con mis manos, arrojando el que llevé durante años al suelo y dejándolo olvidado ahí. _

_Toda mi atención estaba en el objeto en mi poder. El cetro era de acero, bastante liviano en comparación al cetro de oro que llevé durante tanto tiempo. En su punta se apreciaban dos hojas afiladas, como si fuera un hacha, y en el medio de ellas había una gema amarilla y sin brillo. En su base había una serie de púas que terminaban en una punta afilada y tenía un tamaño algo corto para un humano, pero perfecto para mí. _

_Dejando fluir algo de mí magia en él, vi como la gema que lo coronaba comenzaba a brillar con fuerza, ahora alimentada por una nueva fuente de energía. _

_Su brillo me atrapó, era hermoso, lo suficiente como para no poder resistir el querer quedarme con ella. Dejando mi antiguo cetro en el olvido, salí de la armería con mi nueva adquisición. _

_Cuando volví a prestarle atención a lo que antes era un pueblo, mis manos apretaron el bastón con fuerza. Vi a Mordeakiser repitiendo aquel extraño ritual con el que extraía el alma de aquellas víctimas. El olor a sangre en el aire llegó a mi nariz y me revolvió el estómago. _

_Bajé los escalones que daban hacia la herrería y me acerqué al tirano. –Revisé la armería y varios refugios alrededor, no encontré nada de valor. –Le dije._

_Él puso su atención en mí y soltó una pequeña risa. –Nada que sea de valor para mí, querrás decir. –Dijo mirando el cetro en mis manos, avergonzándome. –Sabía que algún día tomarías provecho de tu posición y te unirías al saqueo. Era cuestión de tiempo, aunque reconozco que tardaste más siglos de los que creí. –Aquello me sorprendió. ¿Tanto tiempo había pasado ya? Realmente no me había dado cuenta, se sintieron como si hubieran sido solo unos años. _

_La vergüenza que sentía se incrementó al notar que había participado en estos ataques por más tiempo del que recordaba. –"¿Cuántos pueblos habremos desolado ya?". –Pensé. _

_Él continuó hablando. –Sin embargo, aunque no haya nada en este pueblo, estos dos quizás tengan algo de información útil. –Me dijo mientras me guiaba hasta el centro del pueblo Freljordiano, donde un par de cuerpos se encontraban uno al lado de otro. Eran dos jóvenes, uno era pequeño y el otro parecía estar entrando en la etapa adulta. _

_El mayor tenía un cabello castaño, algo largo pero atado por detrás de la cabeza con una pequeña trenza, dejando ver una cola de caballo. _

_A su lado, estaba el menor. Pero este era diferente al otro, era una niña. Tenía el mismo tono de cabellos que el mayor y además poseía unos preciosos ojos azules. Ambos los tenían, lo que me hizo pensar que tenían algún parentesco, Pero mientras que los ojos del mayor nos miraban con odio e impotencia, los de la menor no veían con tristeza y miedo. _

_Esos pequeños ojos perforaron mi alma. _

–_¿Quiénes son ellos? –Le pregunté sinceramente sorprendido. Mordekaiser no tomaba prisioneros, a menos que sean útiles para él. Lo sabía por experiencia propia._

_Viendo el miedo en los ojos de la niña, me pregunté si así era como me veía yo la primera vez. Después de tantos siglos, un sentimiento que pensé que había enterrado comenzó a carcomerme lentamente: el de la empatía. _

–_Residentes de este pueblo, obviamente. _

–_Sí, pero... ¿Por qué...? –Pregunté con algo de duda. _

–_¿No los eh matado aún? –Asentí ante su respuesta. –Es algo simple, pese a los siglos que recorrido en este mundo, la verdad es que Freljord alberga más misterios de los que puedo imaginar. En este sitio hay una gran variedad de reliquias antiguas y la historia de "La Guardia de Hielo" me parece muy interesante. ¿Quién más podría iluminarme en mi ignorancia que un residente de Freljord? Estos dos van a decirme todo lo que sepan. –Dijo mientras colocaba a Ocaso sobre su hombro. _

_Volví a ver al par. –Quizás el muchacho sepa algo, pero la niña es muy pequeña, dudo que conozca algo relevante. –Le dije con algo de inseguridad. _

_Pero él solo ser rió. –Si es así, al menos servirá como incentivo para que el muchacho hable. Maté a sus padres hace rato y no creo que quiera perder a su hermanita también. –Dijo con maldad. _

_Así que ese era su parentesco, son hermanos. Miré a la niña temblar ante la mención de sus padres. Estaba muy asustada. _

_Sin embargo, después de unos segundos eternos, volví a hablarle a Mordekaiser._

–_Pero, ¿Entiendes algo sobre el idioma de Freljord? –Le pregunté curioso, consciente de que el idioma en esta región no era el mismo que nosotros hablábamos. _

–_Lo aprendí hace algún tiempo. Necesito saber muchos idiomas si pretendo dominar este mundo. No fue fácil, pero si pude aprender el idioma de los muertos: Ochnun, los idiomas mortales son un juego de niños. –Dijo con convicción. _

_Miré a los dos hermanos otra vez, dándome cuenta de cómo la niña miraba un par de cuerpos ensangrentados sobre unos escalones escarchados. Por los rasgos que mostraban intuí que eran los padres de los jóvenes. _

_La culpa estaba volviendo, pero esta vez era peor que antes. Jamás había visto las emociones de las victima tan de cerca, siempre me mantuve al margen. Pero esta vez era diferente, la forma en la que la niña se acurrucaba contra su hermano en busca de seguridad me estaba inquietando enormemente. ¿Quiénes éramos para venir a perturbar la paz de personas que nada que ver tenían con nosotros? ¿De verdad era lo correcto ayudar a un monstruo a ejercer su dominio sobre poblados inocentes? ¿En serio valía Ciudad de Bandle el precio de miles de almas? _

_Todas las preguntas que no me había hecho en años comenzaban a llegar una por una. _

_La que más me impactó fue cuando, al ver como los dos hermanos trataban de reconfortarse entre ellos, pensé en la gente de Ciudad de Bandle. ¿Ellos... pensaban en mí? ¿Tenía familia allá o alguien que se preocupara por mí desaparición? ¿Por qué arriesgaba tanto por un lugar que quizás ni había notado mi ausencia? _

_Jamás me había puesto a pensar en si alguien de Ciudad de Bandle alguna vez se preguntó dónde estaba yo, si siquiera sabían lo que estaba haciendo por ellos. _

_La tristeza me invadió al suponer que no, que nadie en ese lugar sabía de mi situación o que tal vez ni les importaba mi ausencia. Bandle siempre había sido ausente del mundo que lo rodeaba, no me extrañaría que no sospecharan del peligro que se cernía sobre ellos. _

_A la tristeza que me invadió, sintiéndome solo en el mundo, le siguió el arrepentimiento por las almas que había ayudado a condenar. Al arrepentimiento le siguió dolor, por la sangre que manchaba mis manos, y al dolor le siguió el odio. Por todo. _

_Fui testigo del brutal interrogatorio de Mordekaiser. Escuché los gritos de agonía del chico, ya sean por los golpes que le daban o por los que les eran dados a su hermana cuando se negaba a contestar alguna pregunta. Ambos fueron heridos en varias partes del cuerpo, incluso cuando contestaban lo que Mordekaiser quería oír. _

_Yo solo me quedé parado en donde estaba sin poder mover un músculo. Los había lastimado mucho, pero no lo suficiente como para causarles la muerte. Se veían mareados, pero conscientes._

_Sin embargo, cuando creí que Mordekaiser les iba a dar el golpe final, dijo algo que me heló la sangre. –Veigar, termina el trabajo. _

_Mi cuerpo se paralizó ante semejante orden y mis ojos se abrieron más de lo que pensé posible. Mis manos temblaron con mi cetro entre ellas, apoyado en mi pecho. Un viento frío me sacudió el cuerpo y me hizo reaccionar._

–_¿Q-q-qué? –Pregunté asustado. _

–_Quiero que mates a estos dos. –Dijo señalando al par. –Tenías razón, no saben mucho, pero me han dado la localización de otros pueblos en Freljord. Pueblos donde parecen existir objetos imbuidos con un tipo de magia llamado "Hielo Puro". Además, me han contado un poco sobre las historias acerca de "La Guardia de Hielo". Pero eso es todo, ya no me sirven, así que quiero que acabes con ellos. _

–_P-pero... ¿Por qué yo? –Pregunté mientras lo veía con temor. _

–_Porque jamás has participado en ninguna matanza en todos estos años. Es momento de que actúes como un verdadero hechicero oscuro, como un verdadero soldado de mis filas. –Dijo mientras comenzaba a acercarse a mí. –Durante siglos noté tu evolución. El cómo pasaste de ser un hechicero al servicio de la luz a un hechicero potenciado por la oscuridad es exquisito. –Sostuve el cetro con mi mano mano izquierda mientras observaba mi mano derecha, sintiendo la fría presencia de la magia oscura fluyendo por mis dedos, saludándome. –Y has sido parte de cada conquista efectuada, llegando más lejos que ningún otro Yordle. –Era cierto, ningún Yordle disfrutaba estar mucho tiempo fuera de Ciudad de Bandle, pero yo lo había resistido. –Y tu poder ha aumentado a niveles inimaginados, muy distinto a la pobre magia que manejabas cuando te encontré. –Dijo señalando a nuestro alrededor, mostrándome todos los refugios y demás construcciones que destruí. Mi magia había aumentado, sí, pero a qué costo. –Te has convertido en algo mucho más... aceptable. Siempre lo supe, Veigar. Tú, eres __**especial**__. –Aquella maldita palabra me hizo recordar todo el sufrimiento que tuve que soportar en sus manos y bajo sus órdenes. –Pero, hay algo que debes hacer si deseas convertirte en un verdadero hechicero oscuro. –Hizo una pausa dramática. –Debes castigar a quienes se oponen a ti, debes acabar con sus vidas. _

_Escuchar eso fue como recibir un balde de agua fría. Mi cuerpo quedó rígido por unos segundos y mi mente se perdió hasta que Mordekaiser me señaló a los jóvenes maltratados en el suelo. –Ahora hazlo. –Me dijo. –Conviértete en lo que realmente debes ser. –Su enorme mano se colocó tras mi espalda y me dio un empujón hacia adelante, poniéndome justo frente a los hermanos. _

_Estaba paralizado, veía a ambos hermanos sufrir un tormento que jamás se merecieron, que jamás esperaron algún día padecer. Verlos tan débiles e indefensos me trajo memorias sobre mi propia experiencia. El dolor en los ojos de la niña y la impotencia en los del muchacho me recordaron mi propio sentir, lo que siempre me obligué a callar por mi propio bien y el de los míos. _

_Levanté mi cetro y lo sujete como si fuera una lanza, con la punta apuntando a los jóvenes. Energía oscura comenzó a rodear la punta de mi arma y la gema que poseía brilló con fuerza. _

_Pero, mi mente se desconectó en cuanto vi los ojos suplicantes de la niña. Sus ropas estaban desgarradas en varias partes y su sangre bañaba el suelo debajo de ellos. Su rostro y varias partes de su cuerpo mostraban cortes y moretones. Ella y su hermano estaban acurrucados en el suelo, juntos y temblorosos. Asustados, débiles. _

_Tan asquerosamente familiares. _

_Porque así es como eh pasado la mayor parte de mi vida. Siempre sumiso, siempre resignado a aceptar lo que pasara conmigo, siempre débil. Y ahora, debía matar a estos dos hermanos. Pero no quería hacerlo, porque sentía que matarlos sería como matar una parte de mí. _

_Esto no era justo, pero era lo que se me había ordenado hacer. Siempre accedí a todo lo que me pidieran, pero esta vez no pude mover mi cuerpo. Solo podía derramar lágrimas repletas de emociones guardadas, a la vez que veía mi reflejo en los ojos de la niña, quien lloraba conmigo._

_Siglos de odio, rencor y desdicha hicieron burbujear mi sangre y me recorrieron el cuerpo completamente, extendiendo aquella energía oscura que por tanto tiempo había formado parte de mí. _

_Pero no la iba a rechazar ahora, no esta vez. _

–_¡Hazlo! –Exclamó Mordekaiser, impaciente. _

_Cargué el cetro con más energía, con más poder, listo para arrojarlo sobre las cabezas de aquellas almas indefensas. _

_O eso es lo que él creía. _

–_¡No! –Con un gritó lleno de odio lancé todo el poder que había reunido hacia Mordekaiser, arrojándolo lejos de nosotros y haciéndolo volar hasta incrustarse contra una de las demolidas casas del pueblo. _

_Volteando a ver al muchacho y a la niña, quienes me miraban sorprendidos, me puse sobre ellos y con el filo de las hojas de mi cetro corté sus ataduras. –¡Corran! ¡Váyanse lejos de aquí! –Les grité, pero ellos no parecían entender mi dialecto. _

_Aun así, no era difícil intuir los que les quería decir, ya que el muchacho ayudó a su hermana a levantarse y comenzaron a huir lejos de mí. Las heridas los hacían lentos, pero de todas formas parecían ser capaces de correr._

_A su paso, varios soldados de Mordekaiser trataron de cortarles el camino, solo para salir disparados en el aire al recibir el impacto de bolas de Materia Oscura caídas del cielo generadas por mí. Continué atacando hasta que ya no quedó ningún soldado vivo, solo el Renacido de Hierro y yo. _

_Observé a todos esos cuerpos asesinados por mi mano, pero no tuve remordimiento alguno. –"Ellos se oponen a mí, deben ser castigados". –Pensé. El odio que sentía nublaba mi juicio. _

_Noté a los dos hermanos correr lejos del pueblo que antes era su hogar, perdiéndose entre árboles y la nieve. No sabía a dónde irían, pero algo me decía que estarían bien. Después de todo, Mordekaiser dijo que conocían dónde están los pueblos cercanos, por lo que no tardarán en encontrar refugio y, espero, correr la voz de lo que pasó._

_Escuché el sonido de escombros y metal pesado moverse detrás de mí, donde había arrojado a Mordekaiser. _

_Con un rugido de furia y un fuerte golpe con su Mazo, aquel monstruo se liberó de los destrozos que entorpecían su cuerpo. Una vez que se levantó, avanzó con pasos rápidos y potentes hacia mí._

–_¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –Gritó lleno de cólera. Pero no tanto como la que yo estaba sintiendo. _

–_¡Estoy cansado de tus órdenes! –Le respondí envuelto de valor y furia. Observé a Mordekaiser tratar de activar el maleficio que me sometía, solo para ser interrumpido por una ráfaga de Materia Oscura proveniente del cielo. Lo ataqué con todo lo que tenía, tanto con poder como con todo el rencor que había guardado por siglos. _

_Encerré a Mordekaiser dentro de una jaula compuesta por pilares que formaban una barrera mágica, impidiéndole escapar. Lluvias de magia negativa caídas desde arriba de su cabeza golpeaban su armadura, haciéndolo retroceder e imposibilitando cualquier movimiento suyo. Ataques Malignos salidos de mi cetro contribuían a la serie de golpes que le propiciaba. _

_Creí por un momento tener la situación bajo control cuando noté que mis ataques comenzaban a causarle menos daño y que ya no lograban hacerlo retroceder. _

_Fue cuando lo vi golpearse el pecho con magia oscura, fortaleciendo su cuerpo y, por lo tanto, sus defensas. Mis ataques dejaron de afectarlo y con un golpe de su mazo destruyó uno de los pilares que lo sometía. Como una reacción en cadena, la magia que unía los pilares se rompió y estos se desvanecieron, al igual que la jaula que formaban anteriormente. Libre de cualquier traba, Mordekaiser comenzó a acercarse a mí._

_Asustado, comencé a retroceder al mismo tiempo que seguía lanzando cualquier tipo de ataque, pero ya nada funcionaba. Con un nuevo golpe en su pecho, Mordekaiser aplicó más magia oscura sobre él, rehabilitándose. _

_Intenté correr para ganar distancia pero una enorme mano espectral generada por el Renacido de Hierro cerró mi paso y me empujó con fuerza hacia él. Cuando estuve a su alcance, me sujetó con su mano de hierro y me apretó hasta que se me dificultó respirar. _

_Pese a la falta de cuencas oculares, fui capaz de notar el odio que transmitían sus ojos, seguramente sintiéndose insultado por mi insubordinación. Activó el maleficio y un enorme dolor comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo, solo que esta vez no se detuvo. _

_El dolor me hizo gritar de agonía, o lo hubiera hecho si no estuviera siendo presionado con tanta fuerza. El tormento continuó y, sumado a la creciente falta de oxígeno, comenzó a marearme. Mi vista se tornó borrosa y mi cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas. _

_Quedé inconsciente sin remedio, pero no sin antes escuchar las palabras de Mordekaiser. _

–_Veo que después de todos estos años todavía no has comprendido tu posición, sigues siendo débil. Es todo Veigar, volveremos al Bastión..._

_Después de eso, todo se volvió negro._

* * *

_Desperté en un lugar que conocía demasiado bien, estaba en el Bastión Inmortal. _

_Me encontraba postrado de rodillas frente al trono del Rey, donde Mordekaiser estaba sentado con LeBlanc a su lado, mirándome detenidamente y en silencio. _

_Sin embargo, LeBlanc me miraba ausente, como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí pero su mente estuviera en otro sitio. Cada cierto tiempo miraba a Mordekaiser de reojo con seriedad y algo de lo que pude interpretar como satisfacción, aunque no sabía por qué. Miré enojado a la montaña de metal y muerte que se encontraba frente a mí, observándome con superioridad. _

–_Ah, Veigar. –Suspiró. –Finalmente ha llegado el día de tu rebelión. No inesperada, aunque si decepcionante. –Levantándose de su trono, comenzó a acercarse hasta mi posición con lentitud. Sin embargo, no tenía a Ocaso con él, pues la había dejado apoyada contra el trono. _

_Era extraño, pues después de todos estos años si algo aprendí de él es que no le complacía del todo ejecutar si no era con su preciada arma. –Sabes Veigar, desde el día en que te vi, supe en el momento lo que realmente eras. Y no hablo de tu apariencia, si no de lo que hay en tu interior. Hice muchas cosas para doblegarte y llevarte a aceptar tu verdadera naturaleza, pero si bien eh hecho un avance inmenso, no fue suficiente. A pesar de todo lo que te eh obligado a hacer, todavía te resistes a la idea de cambiar, de ser superior al resto, y eso es una lástima. –Se colocó sobre una rodilla, justo en frente de mí. Con uno de sus dedos acarició mi cabeza, como si de un pequeño Poro me tratara. Me sacudí con fuerza para quitarme su mano de encima, pero él no se inmutó. –Pero creo que lo que he usado todo este tiempo como incentivo para atarte a mí, es justo lo que te impide aceptarte por completo. _

_Luego de una pausa, volvió a hablar. –Es por eso que te diré un secreto, Veigar. –Miró mis ojos con oscuro deleite._

–_¿Qué secreto? –Le pregunté receloso. _

–_...Jamás me dijiste la ubicación de Ciudad de Bandle. _

_Mi corazón se detuvo. –¿Q-q-qué dices? –Pregunté mientras mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar._

_Él pareció disfrutar mi reacción. –Lo que escuchaste. Jamás confesaste la ubicación de Ciudad de Bandle. Ni siquiera un indicio de dónde empezar a buscar._

–_P-pero LeBlanc me dijo... Yo recuerdo haberte dicho…–Mi tartamudeo fue interrumpido. _

–_LeBlanc recibió órdenes de mentirte, Yordle. Tanto verbal como visualmente. Le ordené hacerte tener visiones en las cuales me confesaras los secretos de tu raza, para que funcionaran como falsos recuerdos y así lograr obtener tu obediencia fácilmente. Ella siempre supo manejar bien el arte de la ilusión. El hacerte ver cosas que jamás sucedieron fue parte de su truco. –Respondió él. –Y lo hizo muy bien. –Dijo, haciendo que mirara a la mujer con sorpresa. Pude ver la gracia en el rostro de aquella víbora, sin intención alguna de negar lo antes dicho. _

_Luego de un profundo silencio, solo pude susurrar. –¿Por qué? _

–_Porque eres especial Veigar. El amor que sentías por los tuyos es justo lo que necesitaba para sumirte en la desesperación, para demostrar que no importa que seas humano o Yordle, todo el mundo guarda oscuridad dentro de su corazón. –Mordekaiser comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, disfrutando de su ingenio. –¡Tantas civilizaciones que ayudaste a destruir, todo por una amenaza que jamás existió! –Siguió riéndose a la par de su consejera. _

_Yo solo pude comenzar a llorar de impotencia, sintiéndome estúpido y miserable. Tantas muertes sobre mis hombros, todo por nada. _

_Ciudad de Bandle jamás estuvo en peligro. _

_Un alarido lleno de dolor y furia salió de mi boca, callando las risas de aquel par. –¡Mordekaiser, juró que me las vas a pagar! ¡Te mataré, te enviare de nuevo al otro mundo! –Grité entre lágrimas y enojo. _

_Pero él solo volvió a reírse, más calmadamente esta vez. –Eso quisiera verlo, Veigar. –Me provocó. _

_Acto seguido, levantó su mano y me señaló, activando el maleficio. El dolor era insoportable, pero supe resistirlo, pues no quería hacerle ver el daño que me estaba causando. Apreté los dientes con fuerza y miré a Mordekaiser con desafío, logrando que aplicara más poder al maleficio. _

_Mientras era torturado, recuerdos sobre quién fui en el pasado y quien era ahora llegaron a mi mente. Mi yo pasado se habría quebrantado ante tanto dolor, pero yo no lo haría. _

_Padecí un gran sufrimiento a manos del malnacido. Pero ya nada me importaba, ya nada existía para mí. No sentía dolor, no sentía tristeza. _

_Solo sentía odio. _

_Luego de lo que me parecieron horas de tormento, comencé a pensar que tal vez eso era algo que teníamos en común: el odio. _

_Él odiaba a los débiles, aquellos sin el poder para protegerse a sí mismos. Y yo... empezaba a hacerlo también. _

_A pesar de todo el dolor padecido, yo no me doblegué, resistí todo ese castigo sin suplicar, sin pedir por mi vida. Porque esto es lo que merezco, todo este dolor, es mío, y voy a aceptarlo, a recibirlo. Porque hay mucha sangre en mi conciencia y eso no lo voy a negar. _

_Pero también hay odio y oscuridad en mi alma, y eso, tampoco lo voy a rechazar. _

_Porque el odio me da fuerzas para resistir, para oponerme a este monstruo, siempre lo hizo. Durante siglos creí que el amor por mi hogar era lo que me ayudaba a soportar cada tormento, pero ahora me doy cuenta de la verdad. El odio es lo que me impulsa a continuar, lo que me hace seguir adelante. Y mi odio no solo es por Mordekaiser y su reino del terror, es por todo: Odio por mi situación y el monstruo que causó todo esto, odio por mi debilidad y mi incapacidad de cambiar las cosas y, sobre todo, odio por Ciudad de Bandle y la debilidad que generó en mí. _

_Los Yordles viven ausentes del mal que hay en este mundo, y eso los hace débiles y los vuelve presa fácil para monstruos como con el que ahora tengo que lidiar. Si no fueran tan indefensos, si no fueran tan vulnerables, yo no me habría preocupado por su bienestar, pues habría confiado en que serían capaces de lidiar contra cualquier amenaza. Habría muerto con tal de guardar nuestro secreto, al igual que aquel anciano lo hizo. Pero en lugar de eso me quebranté, al igual que cualquier otro débil Yordle lo haría. _

_Ellos me han decepcionado. Sacrifiqué muchas cosas por los Yordles, pero ellos no sacrificaron nada por sí mismos. Eran pequeños y mediocres. Los odiaba, odiaba a los débiles._

_A todos ellos. _

_Pero yo ya no iba a ir seguir en ese puesto, ya no más. Pues eh aprendido que la fuerza es lo único que dirige este podrido mundo y son los débiles los que se quedan atrás. Ya no voy a ser débil, ya no voy a negar lo que soy, lo que hay en mí. _

_Comencé a reírme a carcajadas, mezcladas con el dolor que sentía. Mi reacción pareció haber llamado la atención de Mordekaiser. A mi desquiciada risa se sumó un torrente de energía negativa que me recorrió el cuerpo, llenándome de poder, y haciendo que mis ojos ardieran pero sin llegar a lastimarme. Una extraña alegría me inundó al sentir aquella magia abrazándome, agradecida de aceptarla por fin. _

_Lo comprendí en ese momento, esto era la magia oscura, esto era Veigar. _

_En mi interior dejé de sentir aquel cariño que me ataba a Ciudad de Bandle. Un lugar tan patético como ese no merecía mi sacrificio. Continué riéndome hasta que el aire comenzó a hacerme falta y la vista comenzó a fallarme. Mis ojos se dirigieron hasta LeBlanc, parada a un lado de Mordekaiser. Finalmente entendí lo que quiso decirme hace tanto tiempo._

_Junté mis últimas fuerzas y, con una sonrisa, le dije. –Si niegas la oscuridad de tu alma, niegas tu poder. _

* * *

_Desperté en mi vieja celda, oscura y fría. Tal y como la recordaba. Estar en este lugar me hizo soltar un suspiro. –"Es bueno estar de vuelta". –Pensé. _

_Miré los grilletes en mis manos, estaban más apretados de lo usual, pero no me importó mucho. Inspeccioné mi cuerpo, generalmente la oscuridad no me dejaba ver nada, pero esta vez pude ver bien debido al brillo que estaban generando mis propios ojos. Me los palpé un poco, temeroso de tener algún hechizo malicioso en ellos, pero no noté nada raro. _

_Presté atención a mi cuerpo, buscando cualquier herida en alguna parte. No tenía nada más que un par de moretones y un leve chichón en mi cabeza. Creo que cuando me desmayé había caído de cara._

_Me preguntaba qué pasaría conmigo ahora. Estaba seguro de que Mordekaiser me torturaría hasta quebrantarme por completo, hasta que solo fuera un cascarón vacío, pero ya no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil. _

–"_Ya no más sumisión." –Pensé con enojo. _

_Seguramente me volverían a matar de hambre y de sed, pero qué más daba. _

–"_Siempre podría contar con la suerte de comer otra rata". –Volví a pensar, con sarcasmo. _

_De repente, ruidos fuertes comenzaron a escucharse desde lo lejos. Explosiones, gritos, y pisadas poderosas hacían eco en el lugar. Temblores sacudieron mi celda hasta los cimientos. El extraño fenómeno continúo por varias horas, para luego detenerse finalmente, dejando todo en silencio. _

_Fue entonces que una sensación de liberación me invadió, como si un candado dentro de mí se hubiera abierto luego de siglos. _

_El tiempo pasó y comencé a sentir la presencia de alguien acercándose a mi celda. Solo pude prepárame para lo que sea que viniera a mí. No importaba la tortura, no importaba la amenaza, ya no más sumisión. _

_La puerta de mi celda se abrió y, con bastante recelo, observé a LeBlanc pasar por ella y pararse frente a mí. Su rostro reflejaba alegría y malicia, se veía satisfecha. _

_Agachándose, me miró a los ojos. –Oh Veigar, finalmente ha llegado el momento de tu rebeldía. –Le gruñí enojado pero ella no se inmutó. –Y debe ser el destino que ambos nos hayamos rebelado el mismo día. –Dijo sonriendo y confundiéndome._

–_¿Rebelarnos? –Pregunté extrañado. –¿De qué demonios hablas? _

_Ella soltó una risa divertida, logrando fastidiarme. –Eh servido a Mordekaiser por siglos y vi las cosas de las que él era capaz. Sin embargo, sus intenciones no eran lo que el Bastión Inmortal necesita. No podía permitir que su reinado siguiera por más tiempo, este lugar necesita un nuevo enfoque, avanzar en manos de alguien más apto para gobernar. Y, sinceramente, jamás me ha simpatizado estar bajo las órdenes de nadie. Creo que tenemos eso en común. _

_Vi cómo materializó una pequeña llave y con ella abrió mis esposas. Las dejé caer al suelo y sentí un gran torrente de energía recorrer mi cuerpo. Miré a la mujer pálida con sorpresa, esperando que continuara. _

_Así lo hizo. –Mordekaiser ha sido derrocado, Yordle. _

_Aquello me hizo perder el aliento. Mordeakiser... ¿Derrocado? Tardé un poco en entenderlo pero comprendí entonces que aquella sensación de liberación fue la pérdida del maleficio que se me impuso, al igual que la incapacidad de abandonar el plano físico. Todo producto de la caída de aquel monstruo._

_No salía de mi asombro. Jamás pensé que el Renacido de Hierro alguna vez sería detenido. Y debo admitir que sentí algo de molestia de no estar presente para verlo caer. _

–_Creo que ya no hay nada que te impida seguir aquí, Veigar. –Me dijo dándome la espalda y dejando caer algo en el suelo. Enfoqué mi vista en aquel objeto y ensanché los ojos al notar que era mi cetro. Iba a acercarme a tomarlo cuando pensé mejor las cosas y vigilé a LeBlanc mientras se marchaba. Todo esto era tan repentino. _

–_Espera, Bruja. ¿Por qué me liberas? –Le pregunté receloso. _

–_Porque contrario a Mordekaiser, no eres de ninguna utilidad para mí, Yordle. Además, no eres una amenaza para mis planes. Tu poder es insignificante comparado al mío, después de todo, yo destroné al Renacido de Hierro. –Dijo observándome con superioridad. Apreté los dientes, insultado. Entonces, pensé en otro asunto._

–_Ciudad de Bandle. –Dije._

–_¿Qué pasa con ella? –Preguntó curiosa. _

_Tardé un poco en responder. –¿Realmente no sabes dónde está? –Le pregunté con algo de inseguridad. _

–_Oh, ¿te preocupas por tus amigos Yordles?–Me preguntó con diversión._

–_No. –Le respondí. –Solo quiero saber si tú no eres una amenaza para mis planes. –Le dije seriamente._

_Ella pareció pensarlo. –No... Tengo intereses más grandes aquí como para estar perdiendo el tiempo buscando fantasías. –Fue todo lo que dijo. _

_Se había volteado para irse pero yo volví a detenerla. –¡Oye! –Le grité, haciendo que me mirara con fastidio. –Esta no será la última vez que nos encontremos, bruja. Aunque fueras solo una concejera, fuiste parte del reinado y las mentiras de Mordekaiser. Y eso, jamás lo olvidaré. Tú también encontrarás tu final muy pronto. –Le dije con odio. _

_Pero ella solo sonrío, aunque pude ver un brillo de molestia en sus ojos ante mi desafío, a la vez que apretaba su cetro. _

_De repente, se dio la vuelta con rapidez y me atacó. Una cadena dorada producto de su magia se dirigió a mí con velocidad, pero fui lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivarla. Lanzándome al suelo, rodee hasta mi cetro y, una vez que lo alcancé, lancé una bola de energía oscura hacia su cuerpo, impactándola justo en el pecho. _

_Sin embargo, en vez de verse herida o simplemente morir, LeBlanc se desvaneció en el aire entre risas burlonas, como un fantasma. _

_Como una ilusión. _

_Estuve en guardia por un momento hasta que me di cuenta de que ya se había marchado. O que, en realidad, jamás estuvo conmigo. Fuera como fuera, estaba seguro de que nos veríamos nuevamente. _

_Contemplé mi cetro entre mis manos, apretándolo con fuerza mientras su gema generaba un fulgor amarillo debido a mi poder. Sonreí con felicidad al notar que ya no estaba sujeto a nada que me atara al Bastión. Mordekaiser se había ido y con él se había ido el maleficio que me sometía. Era libre al fin. _

_Pero a qué precio. _

_¿Cuántas vidas perecieron durante mi servidumbre? Más de las que quisiera imaginar. A mi memoria llegó el recuerdo de aquellos dos hermanos que protegí en Freljord. Me preguntaba cómo estaban. _

_De algo estaba seguro, de estar vivos debían estar sintiendo un enorme odio por nosotros. Y eso es bueno, el odio es la fuente de la verdadera fuerza y es el camino que seguiré a partir de ahora. _

_Porque eh aprendido que los fuertes pisan a los débiles, y ya no seré débil nunca más. Voy a convertirme en el conquistador de todas las cosas y, tal como Mordekaiser, impartiré miedo y dolor en los débiles. _

_Porque el miedo y el dolor generan odio. Y el odio es el combustible que los débiles necesitan para superar su ineptitud, ¡para dejar de ser los sometidos! Ese será mi plan a partir de ahora. ¡Este mundo conocerá de lo que soy capaz!_

_Salí por la puerta de aquella cárcel y, luego de dar unos cuantos pasos, me detuve, mirando al lugar en el que pasé siglos encerrado. _

_Con una risa llena de malicia y gozo, junté una gran cantidad de magia y la dirigí hacia la celda detrás de mí, volándola en pedazos. Esa celda representaba mi esclavitud y esta era mi manera de terminar con eso. Aquel lugar que antes fue una celda era ahora un montón de escombros y fuego._

_Bellísimo._

_Escapé del Bastión sin que nadie lo notara, no fue difícil de hecho, ahora que no estaba encadenado al plano físico podía ir a donde quisiera y pasar desapercibido cuando se me antojara. _

_Corrí lejos del Bastión, notando a mí alrededor guerreros de las tribus Noxii celebrando la caída del Renacido de Hierro. Hui hasta que el Bastión no era más que un punto en el horizonte, pero aun así no paré de correr. Me invadía la risa y la alegría. _

_Encontré aquel portal Yordle, el mismo que había cruzado hacía tantos siglos. Alzando la vista, noté las estrellas sobre mi cabeza perfectamente alineadas. Solté una gran carcajada, era como si el universo se hubiera confabulado a mi favor por una vez en mucho tiempo. Utilizando aquel portal, escapé lejos del Bastión. ¿A dónde? No lo supe en ese entonces, solo quería estar lejos de allí. _

_Terminé en un bosque ubicado en algún punto de Noxxi, algo alejado aquel reino tan corrupto. Dicho bosque estaba rodeado de vegetación verde y tranquilidad en el aire. Aspiré el aroma de las flores nuevamente, llenando mis pulmones con su dulce fragancia. Esto era la libertad, al fin era mía. _

_Observe un pequeño lago mi lado y corrí hacia él, sediento. Bebí hasta que ya no pude más y fue en ese entonces cuando miré mi rostro reflejado en el agua. _

_En mi cuerpo todavía llevaba aquel traje oscuro junto con todos mis puntiagudos accesorios, dándome una apariencia salvaje. Con sorpresa, noté que mis ojos producían un brillo espectral, casi diabólico. Ni siquiera podía ver mis pupilas y era como si tuviera llamas en lugar de ojos. A pesar del impacto que sentí al principio, no me quejé de mi nuevo aspecto. De hecho, era justo lo que necesitaba si quería someter a todo el mundo a mi voluntad. _

_Mordekaiser tenía una apariencia que imponía respeto y poder, y un Yordle no generaba ese tipo de emociones. Sin embargo, este rostro de seguro haría temblar a los débiles. Pero a mí tenebrosa nueva apariencia le hacía falta algo más, algo que me diera un aspecto más macabro, lo suficiente como para hacer que incluso los fuertes temblasen al verme. _

_De repente, noté las sombras en mi rostro, generadas por la luz de la luna llena sobre mi cabeza y tuve una idea. Utilizando mi magia, generé una gran sombra en mi cara, solo dejando ver mis ojos. El resultado final me dejó complacido. Esta si era la apariencia del mal. _

_Aquel rostro inocente y alegre se había desvanecido. En su lugar había lo que podría considerarse como el rostro de un monstruo, tal y como yo quería. Aunque la sensación de que algo me faltaba seguía presente, dejé de tomarle importancia luego de soltar un bostezo._

_Habían sido muchas emociones por un día, estaba agotado. Pero además, tenía hambre. _

_Caminé una larga distancia en busca de algo que comer cuando encontré un arbusto repleto de bayas. Comí tantas como pude y, si bien no disminuyeron del todo mi hambre, me saciaron un poco. _

_Avancé hasta que encontré un claro en el bosque, perfecto para colocar una hoguera y pasar la noche. Coloqué las ramas necesarias y las encendí con ayuda de mi magia, para luego sentarme en el suelo y admirar las llamas. Observé el fuego atentamente hasta que el sueño me invadió. Me costó dormirme en un principio, ya que todo estaba saliendo tan bien que hasta comencé a temer que estuviera soñando, pero el cansancio fue inevitable y acabe dormido. _

* * *

_Desperté a la mañana siguiente, y fue reconfortante sentir el calor del sol al amanecer. Había rocío en el césped y a mí alrededor, haciendo que la vegetación del bosque generara un brillo destellante, producto del reflejo de la luz. _

_Sin embargo, mientras empezaba a estirar mi cuerpo comencé a sentir una inestabilidad en el ambiente. Mordekaiser había bloqueado mi capacidad de percibir la magia que fluía por todas la cosas, pero ahora que él se había ido podía sentirla nuevamente fluyendo a mí alrededor con normalidad. Fue así que noté que lejos de donde estaba en ese momento, una gran cantidad de magia podía notarse. _

_Magia maligna. _

_Sonreí ante aquel descubrimiento. –"Quizás se trate de un mago". –Pensé. ¿Qué mejor que empezar el día enfrentando a un mago oscuro como yo? Derrotar a un rival poderoso sería mi primer paso para la conquista mundial. Después de todo, debía comenzar a labrarme una reputación, la gente debe empezar a conocer a su futuro conquistador._

_Me encaminé hacia la fuente de aquella magia, llegando hasta un camino de tierra al lado de un rio. Caminé a paso tranquilo, elaborando la forma en la que me presentaría ante aquel rival. _

_¿Debería presentarme con algún título? Comencé a preguntarme cuál quedaría mejor conmigo. ¿Veigar, el conquistador? No, muy obvio ¿Veigar, el hechicero supremo? No, muy anticuado ¿Veigar, el grande? Me reí un poco al pensar en ese. La idea era imponer respeto, no quedar en ridículo. Sin embargo, comencé a pensarlo más detenidamente. _

–_Veigar... el Gran Maestro del Mal... –Susurré pensativo. No sonaba tan mal de hecho. Una gran sonrisa me surcó el rostro al decidir mi nuevo sobrenombre. _

_Si, era el indicado. _

_Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al estar a poca distancia de aquella fuente de poder. Me coloqué detrás de un árbol, observando el panorama. _

_En efecto, se trataba de un hechicero oscuro. El mismo vestía una túnica negra y gris, con hombreras de hierro y botas de cuero. Era de edad adulta y de pelo castaño, con algunas canas que comenzaban a salirle. En sus manos tenía un cetro en cuya punta había lo que parecía ser un cráneo de Dagarraco. Además, poseía un gran guante de hierro en su mano derecha, con varios picos afilados en él. _

_Parecía haber atacado a un par de personas en una carreta, la cual estaba volcada y con leves quemaduras en algunas partes. Los caballos que la movían debieron de haberse soltado de sus correas y huir asustados. Las personas que al parecer la manejaban estaban de rodillas en el suelo abrazadas y asustadas, mientras el hechicero les apuntaba con su cetro y los miraba con malicia._

– _¡¿Por qué nos atacas?! –Preguntó una de las personas agredidas. Era una mujer pelirroja y pecosa de piel aperlada. Tenía ojos celestes, llevaba un anillo de oro en el dedo y estaba abrazando a un hombre castaño de ojos verdes, quien se sostenía un hombro herido con una mano, en la cual traía también un anillo._

_El hechicero sonrió. –Generalmente no suelo atacar a simples civiles, pero pasé por esta zona de casualidad y noté que son unos comerciantes. Estoy seguro de que traen cosas bastante valiosas con ustedes. –Dijo señalando la carreta derribada y algunos objetos que cayeron al suelo. –Las quiero, ahora que el Renacido de Hierro ha caído, todas las riquezas de Noxii están al alcance de mis manos. –Dijo con arrogancia. _

_Me sorprendí al ver que sabía lo de Mordekaiser tan rápidamente, parece que la noticia corrió como pólvora por todo el territorio. Aunque no era de extrañarse, teniendo en cuenta la enorme reputación de que Mordekaiser se había forjado. _

_El muchacho fue quién tomó la palabra ahora. –Pero señor, es todo lo que tenemos. Queremos comenzar una nueva vida lejos de Noxii, nosotros... –Fue interrumpido por una bola de fuego le dio en la pierna, quemando su ropa y su piel. Alarmados, el muchacho junto a la mujer lograron apagar el fuego con éxito, dejando ver solo una quemadura leve. _

–_Esa fue una advertencia. –Dijo el hechicero. –No me interesan sus problemas, ni cuales sean sus intenciones, sus cosas me pertenecen ahora. –Concluyó, comenzando a caminar hasta el carro derribado. _

_Pero cuando ya estaba cerca de él, cuatro pilares salieron del suelo, rodeando la carreta y haciendo que el hechicero diera un salto hacia atrás. Una barrera de protección se formó entre los pilares y permaneció ahí, apacible. _

–_¡¿Qué está...?!–El hechicero calló al notar mi presencia._

_Caminando hacia él, me pare con firmeza y exclamé. –Saludos, camarada hechicero. Lamento interrumpir tu patético acto de villanía, pero eh venido hasta aquí para retarte a un duelo. –Dije con decisión. _

_Guardó silencio por un momento, todavía sorprendido al ver mi apariencia. –Un Yordle... –Susurró asombrado. Sin embargo, una sonrisa arrogante se plasmó en su rostro. –¿Retarme? ¿Tú?–Preguntó con burla. _

_Pero yo no me inmuté. –Así es, ante ti está un hechicero también y quiero comprobar mi valía ante un rival como tú. –Le respondí._

_El hombre me miró como si estuviera loco para después reír. –Que divertido eres, pequeño, pero ya vete a tu casa antes de que te lastime. Que sepas conjurar una barrera no significa que seas apto para combatir contra mí. –Dijo con soberbia. _

_Yo solo sonreí. –¿Te asustas de lo que puedo ser capaz? –Le provoqué. _

_Él dejó de sonreír al fin para mirarme insultado. –¡¿Asustado yo?! ¡Jamás! –Aseguró furioso. _

_Yo sonreí, divertido. –De seguro tienes miedo de que la gente sepa que te venció un diminuto Yordle. –Fue mi turno de burlarme. _

_Él se enfureció más, tanto que su cara se tornó roja y casi parecía echar vapor por las orejas. –¡Miserable enano! ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para siquiera insultarme así?! _

_Sonreí ante su estallido. –Yo, soy Veigar. Pero puedes llamarme: ¡El Gran Maestro del Mal! –Le dije ansioso de ver su reacción ante mi título. _

_Sin embargo, lejos de sorprenderse, el sujeto se calmó para luego comenzar a reír con fuerza._

_Una vez que se relajó, me dijo. –¿Gran Maestro del Mal? ¿Siquiera has visto tu estatura? Es un nombre ridículo, pigmeo. –Volvió a reírse de mí, pero calló cuando vio que un árbol a un lado de nosotros reventó en pedazos solo con un ataque mío. _

_Lo miré con seriedad. –Ese es el título del hechicero que acabara contigo, basura. –Cuando salió de su estupor, él solo sonrió con malicia, aceptando el reto._

–_Eso quisiera verlo, "Pequeño Maestro del Mal, Veigar". –Me retó, burlándose. _

_El duelo dio inicio. _

* * *

_El ambiente a nuestro alrededor era muy diferente al de hacía ya un rato. Todo estaba... destrozado: árboles cortados y quemados, césped calcinado, cráteres humeantes en el suelo y rocas destruidas. Eso era lo que dejó mí duelo con el hechicero oscuro. _

_Duelo del cual, por supuesto, salí victorioso. El sujeto no supo ni qué lo golpeó._

_Se encontraba en el suelo, cansado y debilitado, sin creer que yo fuera superior a él. _

–_Impo... imposible. –Dijo a duras penas. _

_Solté una carcajada ante lo fácil que fue. –Vaya, tan hablador que eras, pero veo que solo fuiste una presa fácil. –Me burlé. _

–_¿Cómo pudiste vencerme? Eh practicado mi magia por décadas. –Dijo intentando levantarme. _

_Yo solté un suspiro decepcionado. –Has practicado tu magia por décadas, pero yo lo eh hecho por siglos. Sin embargo, esa no fue la única razón por la que perdiste. Dime una cosa, ¿cuáles son tus metas? –Le pregunté._

–_¿Mis metas? –Preguntó él. _

–_Sí, ya sabes, qué es lo que te impulsa a continuar, a seguir adelante. _

_Él guardo silencio por un momento. –¿Pues qué más? Persigo la fama y la fortuna, tesoros y riquezas a las que un simple mortal no podría acceder sin ayuda de la magia. –Dijo él. _

_Eso me fastidio de sobremanera. –¡Y esa es la causa de tu derrota! ¡Persigues metas simples eh insulsas! ¡Patético! –Grité. –Mis metas, en cambio, son mucho más ambiciosas, no tengo interés en algo tan banal como la riqueza. Yo, pienso ir más allá de lo que cualquier hechicero haya llegado alguna vez. –Dije mientras me acercaba. Su rostro se llenó de horror al verme caminar hacia él, haciéndolo retroceder espantado. _

–_¡Aléjate! ¡No te me acerques! –Me gritó, pero yo continué acortando la distancia entre nosotros. Casi me da un ataque de risa cuando noté que estaba empezando a temblar, casi. –¡Por favor, perdóname la vida, te lo suplico! ¡No me mates! –Suplicaba, llenándome de asco. _

–_No... No vales la pena, eres un inútil y patético intento de hechicero. –Me acerqué hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron uno frente al otro. Su piel se puso pálida al ver mi cara llena de sombras y mis ojos ardientes, para luego cerrar los ojos aterrado. –Tan patético que no eres digno de ser destruido por mí. –Abrió un ojo con inseguridad. _

–_¿N-no... no me matarás? –Me preguntó inseguro. _

–_No, alimaña. Te dejaré vivir solo para que le cuentes lo que acaba de pasar a todos los que conozcas. Diles que hay un nuevo hechicero oscuro ahora y que algún día, este mundo estará bajo su control. Cada alma de Runaterra temblará al escuchar el nombre de Veigar, al igual que tú lo haces ahora. Diles eso a todos y jamás te vuelvas a cruzar en mi camino. –Lo miré con oscura seriedad. –¿Oíste bien? _

_Él hechicero asintió repetidas veces para luego huir despavorido del lugar, dejando su cetro atrás. –¡Oye! –Lo detuve, haciendo que volteara a verme inquieto. –¡Y recuerda mi título bien! ¡El Gran Maestro del Mal!–Le grité. _

–_¡El Pequeño Maestro del Mal! ¡Está bien! –Respondió asustado sin escucharme del todo, mientras volvía a correr lejos de mí. _

–_¡No, así no es idiota...! –Pero fue inútil, ya se había ido lejos. Maldije en voz baja. _

_Mi atención fue puesta entonces en la carreta derribada, de donde salieron dos cabezas temerosas. Eran los comerciantes, quienes seguían en el mismo lugar, ya sea porque no quisieron dejar su carreta y sus pertenencias ahí o porque temieron que al correr pudieran quedar entre fuego cruzado. Me acerqué a ellos con calma, seguro de que no podrían hacerme nada puesto que ni siquiera pudieron defenderse de aquel remedo de hechicero. Sonreí una vez que rodeé la carreta y los vi ahí, temerosos de mí. _

–_¿El hechicero... se ha ido? –Me preguntó la mujer, insegura. _

_Yo asentí con orgullo. –No fue rival para mi poder. Ahora témanme... –Fui interrumpido cuando el par de comerciantes se levantaron con rapidez. Le costó un poco más al hombre debido a su pierna herida. Creí que intentarían atacarme pero su reacción fue todavía más inesperada. _

–_¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! –Decía la mujer repetidas veces, abrazándome. El hombre, en cambio, me estrechó la mano y me agradeció también con una sonrisa. _

_Yo no pude hacerles entender que era el verdadero villano ahí, pues para ellos era alguna especie de héroe salvador. Un aura de pesimismo me invadió, me sentía un fracasado. Mi primer acto como genio del mal fue salvar a una pareja de un ladrón, genial. _

–_Miren, no se hagan ilusiones, yo soy un hechicero osc... –Fui interrumpido por el sonido de mi estómago. No había comido nada desde que me levanté y combatir contra aquel mago me había dado hambre. _

_La pareja notó mi reacción y amablemente se ofrecieron a compartir algo de sus provisiones conmigo, a lo que yo acepté a regañadientes. No quería nada de ellos, estaba fastidiado de que mi primer intento de ser malo por mi cuenta haya sido un fracaso, pero enserio tenía hambre. _

_Luego de ayudarlos a levantar la volteada carreta, ellos se presentaron como Isabel y Marcus. Eran un matrimonio de comerciantes que había aprovechado la caída del Renacido de Hierro durante la rebelión de las tribus Noxii para salir de su escondite y empezar una vida lejos de tanta tragedia. Yo escuché su historia con oculto interés, haciéndome el desinteresado, no queriendo que sepan que escuché todo lo que dijeron. Me preguntaron cosas sobre los Yordles, pero yo no les dije nada, aunque pude notar lo maravillados que estaban solo por hablar con uno. _

_Una vez que terminé de comer, me levanté. Iba a largarme del lugar cuando noté algo en la carreta, algo que llamó por completo mi atención. _

–_¿Qué es eso? –Le pregunté a la pareja. Ellos vieron lo que estaba señalando y el hombre se acercó a tomarlo entre sus manos. _

_Un gran sombrero morado, de un tono similar al de mi atuendo, era lo que me estaba mostrando. Era grande y en la punta tenía una larga cola azul marino, y era abrazado por un cinturón con púas metálicas. Aquel objeto parecía hacer juego con mi propia vestimenta. _

–_Esto es algo que tenemos hace bastante. –Dijo Marcus. –Lo encontré entre un montón de escombros hace algún tiempo y lo eh conservado desde entonces. Algo me dice que fue de un hechicero, por lo que creí que podría tener algún valor. Pero, hemos pasado por tiempos difíciles y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de venderlo aún. –Miró el sombrero con decepción. Pero dicha decepción desapareció en cuanto vio mi cara. Aquel sombrero había despertado bastante mi interés, y Marcus debió haberlo notado, porque me lo extendió. –Tómalo. _

–_¿Qué? –Pregunté extrañado. _

_Él sonrió. –Tómalo, tú eres un hechicero, te servirá más a ti que a mí supongo. Además, es nuestra forma de pagarte por ayudarnos. _

_Yo fruncí el ceño. –No estaba tratando de ayu... –Nuevamente fui interrumpido._

–_Cariño. –Llamó Isabel a Marcus. –Debemos seguir nuestro camino ahora si queremos llegar al próximo pueblo antes del anochecer. –Le recordó. El hombre dio un salto._

–_¡Es cierto, lo había olvidado! ¡Tenemos que partir! –Dijo apresurado. Soltó un chiflido y un par de caballos llegaron corriendo hasta nosotros. Me sorprendió ver que siguieran en la zona, creí que habrían huido lejos. Marcus enganchó la carreta a los animales con rapidez y su esposa me dio el sombrero._

–_¡Oye! ¡Nunca dije que lo quisiera! –Les grité molesto y avergonzado, haciendo me miraran extrañados._

–_Bueno, si no lo quieres, puedes devolverlo. –Dijo Isabel, sonriendo. _

_Me alarmé al oír eso y me coloqué el sombrero rápidamente. –¿Saben qué? Creo que me lo quedaré, es lo justo después de salvar sus vidas. –Me crucé de brazos y miré a otro lado. –Además, quiero que corran la voz de lo que pasó aquí y sobre mí. ¿Está claro? –Ellos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, para luego subir a su carreta y marcharse. _

–_¡Adiós, y gracias por la ayuda! ¡Les contaremos a todos sobre el Pequeño Maestro del Mal, Veigar! –Me gritaron mientras se despedían, diciendo mi título con alegría en vez de miedo, para mi pesar. _

–_¡No, es Gran Maestro del Mal Veigar! –Pero ya se habían marchado lejos. –¡¿Qué rayos le pasa a esta gente?! –Me pregunté con indignación. _

_Una vez que me calmé, sentí que los rayos del sol ya no me molestaban tanto como antes, y entonces reparé en mi nuevo sombrero. Era muy grande para mí, pero de alguna manera me hacía ver más alto. Me gustó. _

_Mirando el camino por el que se habían marchado los comerciantes, me di la vuelta dispuesto a marcharme también. Sin embargo, después de dar un par de pasos algo me golpeó el pie, haciéndome tropezar y caer de cara al suelo. Me levanté con algo de dolor y enormemente enojado, esperando que nadie haya visto mi vergonzoso accidente. Me calmé al notar que estaba solo. _

_Cerré los ojos con fuerza al recibir un fuerte brillo en los ojos. Un objeto tirado en el suelo estaba reflejando la luz del sol justo hacia mi cara. Me acerqué hasta él solo para sorprenderme al notar que era aquel guante de hierro, anteriormente portado por el hechicero que derroté. –"Debió haberlo tirado cuando se fue". –Pensé, tomándolo entre mis manos._

_Era pesado, bastante de hecho, y muy grande para mí. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo se veía imponente y peligroso. Daba la sensación de que podría saltar sobre ti y agarrarte del cuello hasta la muerte. Era algo... digno para alguien como yo. _

_Con una gran sonrisa asentí con la cabeza, lo había decidido, este sería mi primer trofeo como villano. Algo arrebatado de las manos de alguien más, sin permiso, a la fuerza. El sombrero no contaba, me lo habían entregado voluntariamente, pero este guante reflejaría la amenaza que realmente representaba yo. _

_Me coloqué el guante con entusiasmo, solo para notar que, efectivamente, era demasiado grande para mí. Pero eso no me desanimó, ni tampoco lo hizo su enorme peso, el cual casi me tira al suelo otra vez. Al contrario, me dio una idea. Utilizando mi magia negra realicé un conjuro sobre el guante, dándole vida y conectándolo a mí. De esa forma, el guante se movería a la par que yo lo hiciera. Era brillante, tal y como se esperaría de mí. _

_Dándome media vuelta, me encaminé al rio cercano y miré mi reflejo, admirando mi forma final. El sombrero cubría mis largas orejas, dando la ilusión de que no tenía rostro, de que mi cuerpo solo era un montón de oscuridad sin forma, solo mostrando dos luces brillantes en vez de ojos. Mi mano derecha portaba el enorme guante, haciéndome ver y sentir poderoso. Mis hombreras y botas afiladas hacían juego con toda mi indumentaria, dándome la apariencia de un guerrero maligno._

_Por fin me sentía completo. Esta, era la verdadera forma del mal. Solté una carcajada llena de malicia y levanté mi cetro bien alto, mostrándome ante el mundo como un ser completo. _

_Una vez que me calmé, grandes dudas me invadieron. ¿Y ahora qué haría? _

_La respuesta llegó luego de ver mi guante y admirar mi reflejo en él. Una sonrisa surcó mis labios, era obvio lo que haría. _

_Me haría con el control de todas las reliquias arcanas que habitan en Runaterra y aumentaría mi poder. Tal y como Mordekaiser lo hacía. _

_Y, algún día, sometería al mundo entero bajo mi voluntad. _

_Con grandes carcajadas me dirigí al bosque en busca de algún portal que me llevara a nuevos lugares, repletos de nuevos y misteriosos secretos. Ahora, el mundo entero estaba a mi alcance..._

* * *

Estuve metido en mis recuerdos por mucho tiempo, demasiado. Tanto que, cuando desperté de aquel trance en el que estaba, mis pescados ya habían sido devorados por los dos cachorros de Lobrego.

–¡¿Qué demonios?! –Grité al notar que mi descuido me había dejado sin alimento.

Miré alrededor en busca de los dos culpables cuando los vi recostados cerca de su madre, todavía aturdida por mi Horizonte de Sucesos.

Gruñí con enojo y hambre. Estuve a punto de lanzarles algo, pero al final solo suspiré derrotado, consciente de que todo había sido culpa de mi negligencia.

No era la primera vez que pasaba. A veces solía tener lagunas mentales sobre mi pasado, pero había momentos en los que incluso la cosa más insignificante me traía gran cantidad de recuerdos y provocaba que quedara en un estado ausente por bastante tiempo. Me ha provocado muchos problemas en realidad.

Solté otro suspiro mientras miraba las estrellas en el cielo. Sentía su poder y, en cierta forma, me sentía en conexión con aquellos astros de luz. Era obvio teniendo en cuenta que varios de mis hechizos actuaban en relación a ellas.

Volví a rememorar en mis recuerdos. Han pasado otro par de siglos desde que comencé esta nueva senda. Me eh enfrentado a hechiceros poderosos en batallas mortales, siempre siendo yo el vencedor. Eh adquirido varios artefactos místicos, ya sean libros o gemas mágicas, y eh sembrado terror en los corazones de las personas.

Bueno, eso último es debatible.

No lo entendía. Incluso después de volar por los aires a un grupo criminal peligroso, o explotar la mansión de un malvado barón, jamás lograba hacer que las personas me temieran a mí. Siempre me tomaban como algún tipo de héroe o algo así. Era irritante.

Recuerdo la vez en que expulsé a una tal "Vixis la Cruel" junto a su ejército de un pueblo llamado Boleham, solo para ser tomado como alguna especie de guardián por los civiles que sufrían con su presencia.

Incluso, luego de haber hablado con el primo de uno de los residentes de Boleham sobre un hechicero oscuro muy poderoso, nadie pareció temerme realmente luego de escuchar sobre mi victoria contra él. Me trataban con respeto, sí, pero todos estaban agradecidos, no atemorizados.

Gruñí irritado mientras pensaba en qué era lo que hacía mal. Aunque mi poder ha aumentado inmensamente siglo tras siglo, sigo sintiendo que todavía me falta algo, que aún no es suficiente.

Y eso me preocupa, porque hace tiempo eh estado experimentando una extraña sensación, la misma que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Mordekaiser. Algo en mi interior me dice que cosas malas van a pasar en el futuro, y debo estar preparado para cuando ocurran.

Pero, no creo que exista algo peor que Mordekaiser, en realidad es un alivio saber que jamás va a regresar.

–Jamás. –Susurré, sintiendo algo de duda. ¿Realmente el Renacido de Hierro se ha ido para siempre? Poseía gran conocimiento sobre la vida y la muerte, por lo que el pensar que ya no está en el mundo de los vivos tampoco es mucho consuelo.

La verdad, creo que su existencia es un peligro no importa en dónde esté.

Suspiré, llegando a la conclusión de que no es algo que importara ahora. Todo aquello quedó en el pasado. Yo prevalezco en este momento y prevaleceré por muchos siglos más. Conseguiré el poder supremo y, cuando lo haga, crearé mi propio Bastión Inmortal en el corazón de Ciudad de Bandle, donde les mostraré a todos los yordles lo que es el verdadero terror. Los haré fuerte aunque no lo quieran. Llenaré de odio sus corazones y así es como podrán prevalecer en este horrible mundo.

Miré mi enorme guante, colocado a mi lado y recostado en el tronco en el que estoy sentado, con oscura determinación.

–Los Yordles no serán débiles nunca más. –Me dije a mí mismo.

Una serie de crujidos provino de entre los árboles, haciendo que el fastidio se dibujará en mi cara al pensar que más Lobregos venían a molestarme. Pero, para mi sorpresa, no era ningún Lobrego, ni siquiera era un animal.

Era un humano, portando en sus manos una ballesta. Su piel estaba bronceada, tenía algunas cicatrices y vestía una armadura que podría diferenciar de cualquier otra.

Era un Noxiano.

Luego de dar un par de pasos hacia mi dirección miró con atención a mi Horizonte de Sucesos, fascinado por la facilidad con la que retenía al Lóbrego. Luego me miró a mí con seriedad y asombro, viendo mi condición Yordle.

La mayoría de los Yordles esconden su verdadera forma mediante un hechizo de camuflaje. El cómo los ven los demás después de eso es un misterio. Podrían verlos como niños o hasta como ancianos, ni siquiera los mismos Yordles saben la apariencia que toman una vez aplicado el hechizo. Lo único que les importa es pasar desapercibidos y no ser atacados por ser, bueno, Yordles.

Pero ese no es mi caso, yo ya no tengo miedo de mostrarme como soy ante todos. Solo los cobardes se ocultan entre ilusiones. Yo, en cambio, inspiró terror en mi verdadera forma.

–Impresionante. –Dijo el recién llegado, asombrado. –Eh oído sobre los Yordles, pero jamás había visto uno. ¿Tú atrapaste a este Lobrego? –Me preguntó señalando hacia el animal aturdido.

Yo solo fruncí el ceño. –Claro que lo hice. Las creaturas inferiores no son rivales para mí, ¡el gran Veigar!

El noxiano me miró confundido. – ¿Veigar? –Preguntó. –¿El Pequeño Maestro del Mal, Veigar?

–¡Es Gran Maestro del Mal, Veigar! ¡Diablos! –Corregí mientras pateaba una pequeña piedra con enojo. Aunque había adquirido algo de reputación, la gente nunca parecía recordar bien mi título a la hora de hablar sobre mí. –Que fastidio.

El noxiano soltó una risotada, molestándome más. –Pues como sea que te llames, me sorprende que hayas atrapado a este Lobrego tan fácilmente. Llevamos todo el día siguiendo su pista. Pero parece que atraparlo no te costó nada. –Dijo acercándose a mi barrera mágica, admirándola de cerca. Debo admitir que su reacción sumado a lo que dijo elevó bastante mi ego.

Inflé el pecho mientras el orgullo me inundaba. –¡Claro que no! ¡Ninguna creatura es demasiado para Veigar! ¡Desde Lobregos hasta Dragones, todos tiemblan ante mi poder! –Grité mientras generaba pequeñas chispas con mi mano.

Él volvió a reírse mientras volteaba a verme. –¡Pues te doy las gracias! Este animal parecía que nos la iba a hacer difícil hasta mañana, pero solucionaste nuestros problemas. –Dijo con agradecimiento, el cual no me convenció.

Había algo raro en todo esto.

–¿Perseguiste a este Lobrego todo el día y planeabas hacerlo hasta mañana también? ¿No es muy extremo solo para conseguir alimento? Este bosque está lleno de comida.

El noxiano sonrió. –No lo perseguíamos para comerlo, sino para venderlo. –Dijo mientras lo señalaba. –Míralo, es un ejemplar diferente a cualquier otro. La clase alta pagaría una fortuna por estas pieles. –Vi como admiraba al animal cual trofeo. –Y atrapaste a sus hijos también, fantástico. –Dijo mirando a los cachorros, quienes le gruñían, con avaricia.

–¿Venderlos? –Pregunté molesto. –Que desperdicio. ¿Por qué venderías la piel de este animal?

–¿Por qué, preguntas? –Dijo, mirándome con un brillo codicioso en sus ojos. –Es simple, porque es algo **especial**. No hay ningún otro ejemplar que tenga atributos así, ni siquiera en Freljord. –Dijo sonriendo.

Oh, aquella palabra de nuevo, sabía bien lo que significaba, lo que quería expresar. Un dolor de cabeza inmenso me invadió mientras recuerdos llegaban a mí tan fuertes como un maremoto.

"_**Eres especial, Veigar"**_

Aquella horrible voz retumbaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, haciendo me que me frotara la frente con fuerza. La extraña sensación que he sentido desde hace tiempo se incrementaba mientras la voz de ese monstruo se hacía más y más fuerte.

Con dificultad abrí los ojos cuando escuché al noxiano chiflar, solo para ver a un par más de ellos salir de entre los árboles. Uno llevaba una hacha, otro una lanza.

De repente, el noxiano con el que estaba hablando, quien parecía ser el líder, me miró con la misma avaricia con la que miraba a los Lóbregos.

–¿Saben? –Les dijo a sus hombres, apartándose de mi Horizonte de Sucesos y acercándose a mí. –Si con la piel de este Lobrego ganamos una fortuna, imaginen lo que nos darían por un Yordle vivo. –Dijo apuntándome con su ballesta. –Y más si es el famoso "Pequeño Maestro del Mal, Veigar". –Dicho eso comenzó a reír a carcajadas junto a sus compañeros.

Gruñí con fuerza, molesto por aquel insulto y por el dolor de cabeza. –Es... –Me costaba hablar por el dolor, pero poco a poco este iba disminuyendo, al igual que la voz de Mordekaiser. –...Es... –Noté que el noxiano estaba a punto de dispararme. Finalmente, el dolor se esfumó. –¡Es Gran Maestro del Mal, Veigar! –Grité para luego deshacer mi Horizonte de Sucesos.

El Lobrego atrapado fue despertado de su ensoñación, ocasionando que su ataque, previamente dirigido a mí antes de ser capturado, diera con el Noxiano con ballesta.

El mismo no se esperaba para nada el ataque y fue mordido con fuerza por el animal, justo en el hombro, muy cerca del cuello. Una gran cantidad de sangre comenzó a brotar del cazador mientras sus colegas intentaron socorrerlo, solo para ser detenidos por un objeto caído del cielo.

Tomando mi cetro con fuerza, había invocado una bola de Materia Oscura. Ambos me miraron con enojo mientras su líder era mordido justo en la garganta, silenciando sus gritos y acabando con su vida.

–¡Maldito! –Gritó el noxiano del hacha, lanzándose contra mí.

Sin embargo, un Ataque Maligno salido de mi cetro fue dirigido justo frente a él, haciendo estallar el suelo y tirándolo de espaldas. Su compañero se abalanzó hacía mí también, pero una bola de Materia Oscura cayó justo sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo pedazos. El olor a carne quemada y magia oscura me hizo suspirar.

Adoro destruir malnacidos.

Solo quedábamos el noxiano con el hacha y yo. El sujeto temblaba, ya sea por enojo o porque estaba intimidado ante mi poder. Mi ataque previo había lanzado su arma lejos de él, pero eso no pareció ser suficiente como para acobardarlo. Lo vi sacar una daga de su cinturón antes de que su brazo fuera mandado a volar por uno de mis Ataques Malignos.

Mucha sangre manchaba el césped y sus gritos hacían eco en la soledad del bosque. Se sujetaba el brazo con fuerza, tratando de detener el sangrado.

Me acerqué a él con lentitud, viéndolo intentar tomar la lanza de su compañero caído.

–Ríndete. –Ordené. –Puedo ver el miedo que habita en tu corazón.

Me deleite de su dolor y desesperación a la vez que él retrocedía de mi presencia, suplicando por su vida. Yo no le presté atención a sus ofertas de dinero o cualquier cosa que me ofrecía a cambio de perdonar su pobre existencia, porque no quería perdonarlo.

Él y su grupo eran iguales a aquel monstruo, a Mordekaiser. Queriendo aprovecharse de las cualidades que hacen a uno diferente del resto con tal de conseguir lo que ambicionan.

Repugnante. Por más malo que fuera yo, jamás usaba a otros para hacer mi trabajo, soy capaz de conseguir lo que quiero por mí mismo y por mí mismo conquistaré Runaterra. Lancé una pequeña chispa de magia a su rodilla cuando trató de pararse, haciéndolo chillar más fuerte y volver a caer al piso.

Fue entonces que noté al Lobrego detrás de él y, para mi sorpresa, estaba acompañado de varios más. Tal parece que su jauría por fin se había dignado en aparecer. Sin embargo, pese a que ellos eran una decena, no intentaron atacarme a mí, pues parecían reconocer la amenaza que representaba yo. No, su atención estaba puesta justo en el noxiano en el suelo.

Miré a los animales y al cazador por un momento hasta que se me ocurrió la forma perfecta de darle el golpe final.

Saludé a los Lobregos con mi sombrero y abandoné el lugar. Tan simple y despiadado como eso.

Tomé mis guantes y coloqué mi cetro en su funda, enganchada a mi espalda, marchándome del lugar y escuchando las suplicas del último cazador ser ahogadas por las fauces de los Lobregos.

Un oscuro gozo me invadió, sintiéndome identificado de alguna manera con aquellos animales que pasaron de ser las presas a volverse superior a sus cazadores.

Marche varios kilómetros entre la vegetación del bosque, iluminando mi camino con ayuda de mi cetro, hambriento pero a la vez satisfecho por lo que acababa de hacer. Siempre era divertido acabar con quienes se creían superiores a mí, que lástima que nadie estuviera ahí para verlo. Siempre era bueno inspirar temor a más personas. Caminé hasta que comencé a sentir una gran cantidad de magia cerca de mi posición.

Mientras me dirigía hacia donde provenía aquella fuente de poder, comencé a pensar en los recuerdos que hace un rato había recuperado. Ciertamente, eh aumentado mi poder, pero no lo suficiente. Necesito más si deseo conquistarlo todo.

Por mi mente pasó fugazmente aquel temor que siempre está en mi pecho.

–"Necesito más poder por si **él** regresa". –Pensé.

Y es que a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, una parte de mí siente que Mordekaiser no permitirá que el mundo de los muertos, el lugar que lo recibió dos veces, lo encadene para siempre.

Él va a volver. Pero cuando lo haga, yo estaré listo. Le demostraré que mi odio es mayor al suyo, al igual que mi fuerza.

–Algún día, nos volveremos a enfrentar, Mordekaiser... –Susurré con convicción. – Y ese día, incluso la muerte temblará ante mi presencia.

Finalmente había llegado hasta un pueblo Joniano, solo para ver que este se encontraba ocupado por un ejército de Noxus. Seguramente los cazadores con los que había lidiado eran de este grupo.

Miré a todos desde lo lejos, notando la gran cantidad de reliquias mágicas que estaban guardando dentro de un templo usurpado.

Sonreí. Esto era lo que venía a buscar.

Bufé ante el pobre espectáculo de Noxus. No importa cuánto poder adquirieran, cuanta magia aprendieran, cuantos ejércitos formaran, ellos no serán rivales para él. Nadie lo será, solo yo.

Seré yo quien dé fin a la leyenda del Renacido de Hierro, quien se coloque por encima de todas las razas.

Quien haga temblar a Mordekaiser.

Mi sonrisa se agrandó, sintiendo el brillo de mis ojos avivarse con fuerza, sintiendo la magia oscura fluir por mi cuerpo, sintiendo las estrellas sobre mi cabeza, destellando ansiosas por destruir a mis enemigos.

Miré aquel templo a lo lejos, lleno de objetos arcanos y magia. Debo poseerlos...

Miré a los noxianos, quienes se interponían en mi camino. Debo castigarlos...

Miré mi reflejo en mi guantelete, mostrándome el rostro de aquel débil soñador que alguna vez fui. Muchas veces me pregunté cómo hubieran sido las cosas si Mordekaiser jamás me hubiera capturado. Solo pude encogerme de hombros.

De algo estaba seguro: Si cambiara las cosas, no tendría piedad.

Ajusté mi guante, borrando el rostro de mi antiguo yo y mostrando el reflejo de mi yo actual.

Puedo sentir los recuerdos de aquel pasado borrarse nuevamente de mi memoria, pues ya no los necesito más.

Ahora...

–La magia me llama.

* * *

Y eso es todo. Me tomó tiempo darle forma a esto. Leí mucho lore y pensé bastante en cómo unir a los personajes. Este es el resultado que más me convenció. Como dije al principio, no hay muchos datos de Veigar de los que agarrarse, al menos para mí.

En fin, cualquier comentario es bienvenido. Nos vemos.


End file.
